Curse You, Natsume Hyuuga!
by Kai no Greenmountain
Summary: He is from the past and she is from the present, will it work? Can past coexist with present? If it's not possible, should we separate them? NXM pairings
1. Chapter 1: The day my life begins

**Chapter 1: A phone call**

A certain brunette haired girl slouched in her high class newton queen bed, as she approached her wild annoying alarm clock with its new improved version baka gun dangled on it. Without a thought she clashed her stupid and not-so-good alarm clock, and that will be Mikan Sakura's 20th alarm clock for the month! She bought it from her cold and talented blackmailer friend. As she went to her posh cupboard and look for her garments and stuffs.

**Mikan's P.O.V**

_"Ugh! The party last night was doomed! And the part where I vomited on his tuxedo_

_Oh, that was really embarrassing. I don't want to remember it!_

_**-Flashback-**_

"_**Oh come on Mikan it's just a little shot, it won't hurt you, and it's my birthday so please do it for me" said Anna.**_

"_**But I'm afraid of what Hotaru can do, if she learned that I didn't listen to her"**_

_**-Another Flashback-**_

"_**Aw come on Hotaru it's our chance to meet again our classmate, aren't you glad that we're going to meet them again after so many years? And Anna, Nonoko, Yuu would be really glad if you can come."**_

"_**I said no." as she pulled her baka gun and shoot in our poor protagonist-BAKABAKABAKABAKA-**_

"_**Ugh! Hotaru you meanie.."**_

"_**Alright, if you really don't want to come then fine! I'm going" said Mikan**_

"_**Mikan..." as Hotaru looked at Mikan with her serious look." Don't let me catch you drinking!**_

**"**_**Ow Hotaru, I didn't know that you care for me" Mikan said as she moves toward to Hotaru to hug her but the raven haired girl abruptly pulled her baka gun and shoot the poor nose-dripped girl**_

_**-End of the Flashback**__-_

_**"Don't worry we're sure Hotaru wouldn't mind it, come on" nonoko said cheering our poor Mikan**_

_**"Okay, but I'm really afraid what Hotaru could to me"Mikan said as she drank a one shot only, but what to expect from Mikan, she totally lost her consciousness.**_

Out of the blue, Sakurano Senpai joined the group, and chat with them. Whereas our poor protagonist murmuring what Hotaru could do to her. After an hour Mikan gained her consciousness, as she looked at her surroundings, and due to her loss of consciousness, she's still dizzy, as she become aware of her surroundings a certain yellow haired guy Sakurano Senpai that hit upon her attention, was looking at her and gave a smirk on her, which caused her blushed hardly. Suddenly she felt something wrong in her body… she's going to throw up!

"Oh great! Not now, not now. Oh please not now!" Mikan's thought

Our poor Mikan was already panicking, whereas Sakurano Senpai noticed that there is something wrong in our main character, so he stood up and move toward her. Mikan noticed Sakurano Senpai retreating from his place and moving toward her.

"Oh darn it! I should have listened to Hotaru, great Mikan, thanks to your stupidity and now you spoiled your night.

Sakurano Senpai moves toward to her, he noticed that there is really something wrong with Mikan.

"Are you okay?" Sakurano Senpai asked with its worried look. Mikan was blushing really hard and ignored Sakurano Senpai.

"Oh no, don't come near me, no!"Mikan's thought

As Mikan slowly muttered a word "Go away" Mikan whispered

"What?" Sakurano Senpai asked to the puzzled look in his face

" I can't! No, don't get closer to me, cause I'm going to. . . Mikan's thought

"Brwaaaaagggh… aaaaaggghhhh"

**-End of the Flashback-**

**-End of Mikan's P.O.V**

"Why I'm always in this kind of situation?" Mikan asked herself

**Normal P.O.V**

Mikan noticed her stuff toy, her bear… it's her first toy, her mother gave it to her as a present for her first birthday, and a memory of her. But destiny messed up and changed her life into nothing, and 5 years ago her mother died because of its poor health, and because of that her long lost relative, her Grandpa, adopted her and made her the new prospect of World's biggest finances, The Sakura Enterprise. She had been gone through many different obstacles from her past, but still that bear has been always by her side and she knows it very well that her mom gave it to her for a reason, that is to remember her when she has a problem and it will be her strength. Mikan looked at her bear and hugged it tightly.

"Thank you, Mr. Bear" Mikan muttered as she felt a wet thing rolled on her cheeks… a teardrop.

Abruptly someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" Mikan asked

"It's Yuriko, Mikan-sama" Her Butler said

"What is it?"

"Mikan-sama you have a Phone call"

" A phone call? This early in the morning? But who could it be?" Mikan's thought

"Good morning, may I help you?" Mikan asked

"Ohayou gozaimasu Mikan-sama" greeted cheerfully

"O-Ohayou, who is this?" Mikan asked

"Oh, by the way I'm Tsukimoto Higarashi, I'm the Family Lawyer of Sakura Household, and I called you for an important reason.

"What is it?"

" Your Grandpa, Mr. Sakura decided that you'll be living here in Rome when you reached your sixteenth year." Mr. Higarashi said quickly

"What? What are you talking about?" Mikan asked outrageously

"Mikan-sama, it has been written in the last testament that you are going to live there with your friend Ms. Hotaru Imai.

"Me? With Hotaru?" Mikan's thought, as she put a sheepish grin on her face

" So whether you like it or not you are going to…" Mr. Higarashi said as he interrupted by a big…

"YES! Sure why not? I'm definitely going to accept that**!"**Mikan said while screaming on her phone

" Oh Oji-san, you really know what I really like! You're an angel, but you're already with your companions, enjoy your life there… arigatou gozaimasu!" Mikan said while dancing with Mr. Bear

" Uh- Mikan-sama, are you still there? Mikan-sama?"

"Mikan-sama I'm not finished yet, your papers were already done all you have to do is packed all your things and talk about this with Ms. Imai."

"Hotaru? Oh I forgot, I have to tell this so we can enjoy ourselves when we get there."

"Oh what a nice idea, but I have to…"as usual he got interrupted and this time he got dumped

"Tuut-tut-tut-tut" as she dialed the number of Hotaru

"Oh was he still talking Mr. Bear?" Mikan asked

"…" Heard from Mr. Bear

" Never mind, I have to call Hotaru, and talk about this matter" Mikan said.

As she happily talked with Hotaru all day talking about this matter, but doesn't get any good reaction…

"Hotaruuuu…."Mikan whined

"BAKA!…"


	2. Chapter 2: The Unnamed Mansion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Chapter 2: The Mansion**

**6:00 am, Transylvania Rome, International Airport**

**Normal P.O.V**

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwnn" mikan yawned, as she abruptly blown far away by her raven haired friend

"Not feminine. BAKA" Hotaru muttered

**-Somewhere out there-**

"Mikan-sama, Imai-sama where are you?" Yuriko's yelling while holding a flash card written on it the name of two young ladies**.**

**-In the Meantime-**

"Hotaru you meanie why did you that?" mikan said while rubbing her butt

"It's really embarrassing you know?" mikan said with its puppy-eyes-look expression making her friend pity on her, but it seems that she wasn't affected by it"

"Don't worry you don't have shame" Hotaru answered uncaringly

" Hotaru I'm sorry, I know your still mad at me, because I didn't listen to you, please forgive me. "

But still her close friend ignored our poor mikan coldly. A certain young man saw a two young ladies, one is only watching her friend whirling like a child who lost from her mother and other one is gone crazy murmuring that she should have listen so her friend wouldn't be mad at her and do some spiritual acts. That was really embarrassing

Until her friend pulled her new version and improve baka gun 1.20754, similar with her latest invention horse-gun something like that and similar with its task is to shoot idiot people.

And centre it in our main spotlight for the day, and her friend again dumped our poor mikan. A certain guy saw everything that happened and proceed where the two young ladies were.

" _Sigh,…"_He's already tired

The two young ladies looked at the man's direction…

"I found you guys…" Yuriko said w/ exhausted look

"Yu...Yu...Yuriko? Mikan screeched and give unexpected look

"Wha…why are you here? Yesterday you're at… And you're here? What's going on am I dreaming or what? Mikan asked w/ unbelievable expression

"You're an idiot…BAKA!" Hotaru answered coldly

"But…but what's…I don't understand? How did you get here? When? Why?

" Oh, I borrowed Imai-sama's new invention her 2.0034 jet plane you'll just set it and choose a place and you'll get here in a minute." Yuriko stated

"Arigatou gozaimasu Imai-sama" Yuriko

Hotaru bowed too, while our poor mikan still analyzing what her butler told her a while ago.

"Then, shall we go?" Yuriko asked invited the two young ladies

"Okay…"

**-Inside the limousine-**

"Mikan-sama, have you talked about this matter?" yuriko asked

**"**Well he told me some matters like I have to live there when I reached the age of sixteen, and I'm already sixteen and he said Hotaru will live there as well." Mikan stated

"And?" yuriko asked w/ suspicious look

"That's all" mikan answered back wearing a fake smile

"That's all? How could that be?" Yuriko asked pointing out that mikan didn't listen what the lawyers telling to her.

"Alright, I'll repeat my question; have you talked this matter with Higarashi-sama? Yuriko asked seriously

"Fine! I do not!" mikan answered annoyingly

" Good. Well Higarashi-san told me everything about this matter, I'm just testing you if you really know why you're here, but you are not!" Yuriko stated and look at mikan w/ you-have-to-be-more-responsible-look

"Yeah, I know it, you don't have to look at me like that, it was just I got excited when she told me that Hotaru will live there too" mikan reply and look at yuriko-san w/ I-didn't-mean-it-look.

"But it's your fault after all" Yuriko said firmly

"I'm sorry" mikan said and turned her head in different direction to avoid Yuriko and Hotaru.

"Well, I'm here to tell you that the place where you are about to live is an old mansion with many history in the past, many have lived there, many royalties have gone there. But the owner of that mansion decided to sell it to your Grandpa, and your grandpa decided that he will give it to you as a present in your sixteenth birthday." Yuriko stated

" Oji-san…" mikan muttered with sad expression in her face, Hotaru noticed it and she placed her hand on top of mikan's hand not looking at her close friend.

"Hotaru…" mikan mumbled and smiled sweetly, cause she knows that her friend cares for her " Thanks!"

" Your Grandpa ordered me to investigate about the history of the mansion, but I found seems that there's a mystery behind that mansion. But I try to look beyond the walls of the mansion, I asked those villagers living nearby, and went also in town to know the history, and I found out that, that mansion is already build there before they live here, until now it was still a big mystery for them, but they said four hundred years ago there was a rumour that there once a group of bachelors living there, and one stormy night all the bachelors are gone, yet until now their bodies are still missing.

"Uhm—yu-yu-yuriko-san is that true" mikan asked w/ trembling voice

" Well I cannot say that it's not true cause it's been a rumour for over hundred years…" Yuriko answered scaring mikan

"Baka! Is there a rumour that is true? All rumours are only made by those people who wants to get attention, rumour will remain rumour!

" Thanks Hotaru" mikan smiled in relief

"But there are other people who doubted this rumour; they believe that those bachelors aren't dead." Yuriko stated

"Huh? Then they believe that those bachelors are still alive? Are they got insane? It's been four hundred years ago, I don't understand? What are they pointing about? Mikan asked w/ puzzled look

"Those Bachelors are CURSED" Yuriko stated

"Cursed…"mikan look at Hotaru w/ serious look

"Yuriko-san, Mikan-sama, Hotaru-sama, we're already here" the chauffer informed

" Well we're here…" as he stepped out from the limousine

"The Main Gate of the Mansion"

Mikan noticed her friend who's standing in front of the big post, similar to those old types of post you can see in Greece**.**

"Huh? What's wrong Hotaru?" mikan asked her friend looking at the post

"What are you looking at..." as she turns and read what is sculpted in the post, it was a name but more exactly a last name of a lineage.

" I don't know how to pronounce it but it has a word " Mansion" in the end, maybe he is the owner of this mansion?"

"Mikan-sama, Imai –sama we have to go, we will travel thirty minutes more before we can get there" yuriko stated

" Alright. "As she went to, and left a simple but pleasant thought, "Whoever you are… Arigatou Gozaimasu … Hyuuga"

**Pls. make a review! It will help me a lot. **


	3. Chapter 3: Wake up, Bachelors!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Chapter 3: The Bachelors**

**- Hyuuga Mansion-**

**Mikan's P.O.V.**

_I never thought although I'm the heiress of Sakura Enterprise, that I would inherit this huge antique mansion, and take note once belong to a courtier, it's an honour for me to live here._

**-End of P.O.V-**

"Whoa this mansion is sure big! Yuriko-san is this for real, cause I don't want to wake up anymore" mikan asked childishly

"Hahaha…don't worry mikan-sama it's all yours" Yuriko answered the question gladly

**-Central Building-**

**A/N: The mansion is really big, so they decided to put division in every hallway. Central building is the main building of Hyuuga Mansion**

" This is the Central Building, the main building of Hyuuga mansion. Before, Hyuuga household often used it as a court for holding important announcement and sometimes use it for a large banquet. This mansion is quite big for the two of you, so you can invite your friends to come here and visit you or if you want let them stay here for a week, perhaps a vacation will do."

"Yeah, that would be a great idea, I'll call, Anna,Nonoko and Iinchou to come here and take a vacation from their schools, I'm sure they will be really glad!"

" But, you have to watch them, they shouldn't go far beyond the limits" yuriko reminded

"I know"

" If you really have to do something, that you aren't suppose to do, you have to do it, and human called it responsibility. So if you really going to take them here, you should know the consequences mikan-sama."

"You don't have to remind me, I'm already sixteen, I know what I'm doing and I'll take the responsibility if anything happens, so stop lecturing me for being lack of responsibility, you really like oji-san when you talk like that, if you don't stop I'm really going to call you oji-san! Neh Ojisan!

" Hnn…" yuriko replied irritated

"This mansion is mysterious, it was too big and old and the owner who sold this mansion to your grandpa said to be disappeared after he sold it, and no one really knows where that man went or what happened to him, there are rumours spreading in town that the owner of this mansion is not human"

"Haha…Hey Oji-san don't overstate it you really look an old man when you're telling those stories. Well it's not our fault if you don't get married." Mikan said teasing the young man

"Waaaaahhhh… you little brat" he chase the poor girl and hit her w/ his book of files. While mikan bit his right hand and got the chance to kick him in that 'part', and she run and got caught all the way and vice-versa.

**A/N: Where's Hotaru? Well she's in her caterpillar type of sleeping bag, she always bring it, Yeah, she reminds of someone. She opened her caterpillar and watched the two idiots wrestling and exchanging their blows.**

"Wawaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh hotaruuuuuu…sniff. Sniff" reaching Hotaru w/ her arms

Begging for help…but Hotaru ignored her, what do you expect from the ice princess while eating her favourite ramen.

"Why you… get back here, I'm not yet done…" yuriko stated furiously

"It has been two hours since they started running, aren't they tired playing w/ each other?" Hotaru thought, but suddenly she heard something rustling coming from the bushes

**A/N: Hey, the mansion was design like: there's a mini quadrangle in the center, and when you look at the top, there wasn't any ceiling it was open-air type, and they put some plants there like an open-air mini garden they really put it on purpose, a place like heaven.**

Hotaru noticed that there was moving behind the bushes, she dragged her caterpillar, and when she was about to open it, a boy with silver hair, a chubby face, rosy cheek, and in his 3 yrs. He noticed that a young lady was staring at her, as a kid he didn't care whether the people he's accompanying is good or bad.

He looked at Hotaru intently and gave her an innocent smile, that make our ice princess raised a brow knowing Hotaru she just still wearing those cold expression, but suddenly she noticed a man wearing plain white shirt and not so good black slack and a hat.

Looking in his expression he seems tired looking for something but more exactly someone, she walked towards where the man is, and she asked " are you searching something?" w/ this question the man turned and found our little ice princess in front of him? "Blink blink" and looked at her

"Waaaaahhhhhh…." The man shouted with shocking expressions that caused him step backwards "BAKA…you don't have to shout me" as she pulled her famous BAKA gun, and shoot it

"Bulls eye" all she muttered and the poor man sent flying and land on the other side of the mini garden, and the other two idiots are still chasing each other.

The two suddenly stop playing and noticed a man who is in sixties crawling on the ground, he didn't take the action he got from our ice princess, the two who are playing stop doing their business instead they watched the old man who is dying in agony and crawling toward the near bench, and mikan, knowing our protagonist she dashed towards the old man's direction, mikan looked the old man w/ her worried expression "Hey what happened to you Ojisan?"

"My son…" that's all he muttered and lost his consciousness, mikan panicked and didn't know what to do, Yuriko-san who's sipping his tea**A/N: sit like Japanese style**dashed off to where the old man, Yuriko brought the old man in a VIP room**A/N: yuriko already familiarized the place**mikan look very worried

"Don't worry he's just tired he'll wake up soon" Yuriko comforted the young lady

**After an hour:**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" the two idiot said unison, the door suddenly opening slowly with a creaked sound that sent the three with a chill which made them shiver. It was the ice princess the two jaw dropped watching the ice princess making her way while dragging her caterpillar.

"Oi Hotaru, where have you been, we thought that you lost somewhere We were really worried" mikan muttered making a concern façade on her angelic face

"BAKA you left me" Hotaru mumbled giving a death glare to mikan with it's –your-fault-Baka look.

"Hahaha" while laughing nervously afraid of what Hotaru can do to her. Mikan noticed Hotaru's caterpillar moving by itself

"Eeeeeeehhkk…" mikan screeched while pointing the moving thing

"what?"

"It's…it's moving"

Hotaru opened the zipper and land in her face a cute boy smiling at her "tou-san…tou-san" while pointing the man lying on bed, Hotaru take the boy and put it besides the man who's unconscious until now, mikan looking with disbelief where did her best friend find it " where did you get that?" waiting Hotaru to reply but she suddenly

"Eeeeeeehhh…don't tell me it's your kid?" with shocking expression pointing the kid, Hotaru gave mikan a death glare and of course being Hotaru she took out her famous Baka gun and shoot our poor protagonist.

"Say it again and you're dead" and our poor mikan sent flying for ninth time.

**-After a while-**

The old man gained his consciousness and looked at his side and found his little so called "son" tapping him happily while seeing his tou-san already awake "tou-san…tou-san" the three people who are chatting stopped and went to find if the old man was already awake. The boy who is now laughing while happily playing with his tou-san abruptly noticed the three who are already present at their side.

"How are you Ojisan? Are you feeling okay now?" mikan asked smiling at the old man

"Hai… arigatou gozaimasu mikan-sama"

"Eeeeeeehhhh, you know me" the auburn girl asked pointing herself"

"Hai…"

"Shuichiro Yamamoto, 62 years old, blood type O, job: gardener" yuriko inform the two while flipping his book of records

"Hai… namae wa shuichiro desu mikan-sama"

" Hey Yuriko- san, where did you get those infos?" pointing the records he is holding

"Eto- concerning about that matters, I decided to get all the information of every members of sakura household, so we will know who are living here and who are trespassing.

whereas on the other hand the kid who is already tired of watching to the conversation cling into his tou-san insisting that he already want to sleep "tou-san…sleep…sleep" while rubbing his eyes in a cute manner.

"kawai…"mikan giggled

" Ojisan is that your kid?" the old man sigh and gave mikan a warm smile

"I'll be really glad if I become his true father"

"eh? What do you mean? giving the man a quizzical look

" the truth is we're not related"

" ehh why he's calling you like his own father?"

"It was a year ago when I found him near the fountain; I don't know how he got there"

_**-Flashback-**_

**(Central Building, Mini Garden)**

"Yosh! I have to work hard" he noticed a small thing sleeping near the fountain " I already told them that this place is already sold and touring is banned" but what he saw was unexpected before his eyes. A kid in his 2 years. With silver hair, chubby cheeks, sleeping under the fountain, whispering while sleeping "tou-san…tou-san" and a tear drop roll in his cute face. And so after that no one claim to be his parents so I decided to raise him as my own child.

_**End Of The Flashback-**_

"But the way he get here is too way mysterious after all" Mikan mumbled w/ suspicious look in her face.

"Well I guess that part must remain hidden for our own sake"

"Eh? What do you mean by that Yuriko-san?"

"Nothing, it's just that this mansion is too creepy"

"First impression last. But this mansion is near to my heart , so I'm really sad every time I hear those gossip thing about this mansion" the old man muttered w/ a sad expression?

"Ojisan, is there something you don't want us to know about this mansion?"

"Well I suppose I have to tell it with you then besides you're going to live here anyway, the secret of this mansion"

"Secret?"

"It's been four hundred years ago, this Mansion was known by its beautiful name on it, great reputation, envied by the courtiers, and once home by a king. This mansion was owned by a great courtier…

_**-Flashback-**_

_**-400 years ago-**_

"_I now present to you the majestic and honourable ruler… Your excellent Lord Shinji Hyuuga"_

_Enormous claps, cheers where present, and amazing compliments where offered to the ruler. This Old man, who has the power to turn the world upside down, make anyone his slave, a rival, a partner, a friend, and a lover, was destined to withdraw from its own battle because of his incurable illness, from this matter he will make a decision that will overwhelm his own title by his own name and by his own blood…_

_**-Lord Shinji Hyuuga's Chamber-**_

"…_(cough)…(cough)… you came" the old man mumbled w/ a weak smile_

"_Hnn…"_

"_I thought that you are still mad at me because of what I did to you… (Cough)… (Cough)"_

"_You're too noisy…it might get worst"_

"_You still care for me (cough) even (cough) I cast you away"_

"_Don't be stubborn old man…"_

"_I'm sorry my son"_

"_Hnn…"_

_-____**S I L E N C E -**_

"_Why did you call me?"_

"_(cough)…(cough)…" the old man removed the ring from his hand and hand over to his son._

"_What do you want me to do with this?"_

"_Take that, it symbolizes that my authority has been given to you"_

"_What? Thanks, but I don't want anything coming from you"_

"_You have to keep it, it's a charm from our ancestors, and anything you wished from it will come true"_

"_Have you been reading your collection of Arabian Nights lately?" not believing what his father's talking about_

"_I'll be glad, If I have time for it"_

"_Just keep it, I'm not giving this to you just to force you to replace me and continue our business, I'm too tired, all I want is to rest."_

" _I want you to keep it like there's no tomorrow, I know that you are mad at me, they said I'm the world's greatest ruler, everyone adores me, everyone envied me, everyone wants to know me, but they never know that the true person they adored was hiding behind his own shadow… the true me is never been good with others and most was being hated by his own son."_

"_Are you done?"_

"_Yes I 'am"_

"_I have to go"_

_As the old man watch his son leaving him, parting with his own blood who never felt the love he's looking for…_

"_Wait…"_

"_What?" he stops but never looks back_

"_I didn't kill her…"_

"…"

"_I send her to the future"_

"_What do you mean?" as he looks back and confronted the old man_

"_I'm sorry but I don't have time to tell you everything, my time in this world is no longer running… but the ring, the ring will reveal everything, everything you want to know… just believe and it will make everything possible… goodbye my son" as the old man closed his eyes, and shut his ears from the world he once homed"_

"_wa—wait…"_

_**-Three Days After the Burial -**_

"_So… what are you going to do with all this inheritance? Want to go to the town, you're rich, you're smart, you're good looking… a__**Bachelor**__, if I we're you I'm not going to waste my time, mourning w/ that kind of person" koko muttered_

"_Why you … insolent brat, you don't have right to talk to him like that!" the corn yellow haired guy yelled_

"_But it's all true, Natsume could've been happy now with his son and his wife, but what that old man does? He parted away the three, and forced his own decision. And after that day we've never seen natsume smiling again, never! He didn't even bother to talk to us."_

"_But you don't have to say it bec—"_

"_Yuu, koko stop it, you guys won't help" interrupt by a yellow haired guy with emerald eyes._

"_but Ruka, koko doesn't have any right to talk like that"_

"_Yuu stop it already, and besides Natsume will not care anymore"_

" _a young man in his formal black attire w/ serious crimson eyes stand from where he is and look towards his companions…"_

"_I want to go to the future" commanded by this young man looking at the ring w/ seriousness in his words._

_His friend who's looking at him went dumbfounded on what they heard…_

"_Haha. Natsume's sometimes act like a weirdo neh?" sweat dropped_

_"shut up koko" contradicted by a young guy w/ glasses_

"_Natsume, daijabou?" asked by his bestfriend_

"_I want to go to the future."_

"_Huh-?"_

"_Father told me, he didn't kill Yuria, he sent her to the future"_

"_Well, if that's true, how?"_

"_With this" Natsume whispered as he raised his hand holding the ring_

_and a massive light enveloped the whole room-_

"_hey, what's happening?"_

"_I don't know…."_

"_hey wait… where are you?"_

"_I can't see…. It's too bright"_

"_what's going on? I don't want to die…."_

"_hey wai-."_

_And they hear something…_

_Something like…_

_A voice…._

" _Fly high….."_

"_sleep tight…."_

"_when time comes…"_

"_your heart itself…"_

"_will never lie…"_

"_when time comes, my heart will never lie" repeated by the ravened haired guy. As he welcomed his ceaseless slumber with its sweet curse._

_**-End of the Flashback-**_

And after that incident no one see them again, and only a piece of painting that the cops found, was only the evidence they find, and after so many years the court trashed the case about the missing bachelors and jump to the conclusion that they are already dead…

"but the truth was.." asked by the auburn haired girl

"they'aren't my lady, and when the time comes that his heart found the girl, they will wake up from their own slumber, and free from the curse…

The place was covered with silence and only the auburn haired girl confidently broke it w/ a question . . .

"It's hard to believe, but I really don't get it ojisan…can you repeat it again form the start?" and in one blow, the girl sent flying…..again…!

"BAKA…"

**Pls. make a review. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Time Has Come

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**A/N: Ohayou minna-san, I'm back! Yay thanks for reviewing my story, I really really appreciated it , arigatou gozaimasu :**

'**-MiNi-RAi'-**

**Neddicted**

**KMAC 08**

**Candice**

**-natsume-luvr25-**

**-Thanks a lot, hope you give me any suggestion to make it a lot better, arigatou gozaimasu minna-san: D –**

**Chapter 4: The painting**

**Hyuuga Mansion –**

**Hallway –**

"This place is too quiet, I will like this place" while stretching her body" this is what they called Peace and Quiet. The three people walking in front of her stops and looked at in our young brunette and muttered…

"Peace and Order"

" erm..well It's still the same right Hotaru? Sweat dropped and laughing nervously

" No… it's Peace and Order" said by her cold best friend

"Tch, I have to watch my words before talking with them" Mikan's thought

"You don't have to do it, you cannot even understand a simple explanation, and you're telling yourself to be careful?" Hotaru stated and directly struck by a poisonous arrow of words our little poor Mikan

"Ho…ho…hotaru… you… I … can't take it…." squeezing her chest because of what she heard from her beloved bestfriend "you…hurt my… feelings…"

"Oh, what an idiot. Telling herself to do something like that though she can't even sleep alone w/out her oji-san… poor child" yuriko whispered to Mr. Shuichiro and Youchi while giggling secretly…

The young boy, who's with his father's arm, went down and moves toward to our poor protagonist.

"neh…neh…" tapping our poor Mikan who's sitting in a corner w/ a dark lousy aura and mushrooms surrounded her.

Our poor Mikan noticed the approach of the little young boy, when she saw the kid, she was enlightened a bit, because she find a comrade who still cares for her. The kid was smiling with care and abruptly moves closer to Mikan and chuckled …

"hee…hee… mo…mo…"

"Mo?" w/ quizzical look in young brunette

"Mo-ron…moron"

"ehhhh?..." screeched by the young brunette with miserable look

**Fast Forward –**

" I hate you guys… I hate you…."

"Then hate us."

"Hotaru you meanie… I'm not going to talk to you anymore…hmph!"

"Then don't talk…"

"I'm serious…"

"Then serious..."

"I'm not going to eat…"

"Then don't! We're not the one who will suffer"

"Yeah… she's right, I shouldn't said that, I can't live without foods" mikan's thought

"BAKA…" muttered by the ice princess..

"Why you…"

"Wait Hotaru, how did you know what I'm thinking awhile ago?"

"I thought you're not going to talk to me?"

"Grrr… them I'm going to talk to you… whether you like it or not"

"Then talk…"

"Okay…"

"But…"

"But what?..."

"150 rabbits"

"What?"

"Fine…. Here, but listen to me…"

"Okay"

"How did you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because of this" pointing her glasses

"What's that?"

"It's my glasses"

"Yeah, I know it's your glasses, but it has any relation with what am I asking to you?"

"It's my new invention"

"Invention"

"When you wear it, you will know what other people are thinking, it will visible to you…"

"Wow…cool. Let me wear it too…"

"No….."

"Please…" tears run down and sniffing like a child

"Don't go near me…. You're disgusting"

"please Hotaru…" wearing a puppy-eyes-look" Hotaru as ever, knowing her, she will do anything, just will benefit her.

"Okay…"

"Really…. You're my good friend"

"But…."

"But what?"

"2000 rabbits per hour"

"What?..." watching our poor Mikan, her soul is getting away from her body and Hotaru use her new version baka soul escape goat 1.00034, to catch her ghost.

**-After a while-**

"Hotaru-sama, you shouldn't do that to her again, it was really dangerous"

"Hnn"

Our poor Mikan, who failed to get a chance to borrow her friend's glasses, was in her gloomy state, having a creepy aura, the 4 people are walking, but there's a girl who notice something…

"Huh? What's that?...is it a painting? But it's too big and…

"_Too real…"_ mikan's thought

As she hears something growling… the three people look at her…

"_Growl…"_

"Uhm… I'm hungry, do you have any food?"

**-At the Garden–**

"Wow, I didn't know that this place had this huge Garden, there are so many flowers here, but Roses are more dominant here, I love roses…" Mikan exclaimed w/ twinkling eyes

" Well, I'm glad that Mikan-sama liked it , I planted them so hard, and take care them very well for the next owner of this mansion" carrying a tray of cakes and tea

"Ehh? What do you mean Ojisan?" while eating her three slice of cake "waah…. I love strawberries"

"After that incident, no one dare to handle this mansion or make any investment because of the fear that they might cursed"

The three are quiet listening while eating and also youichi.

"And after so many years, there this man who said that he will sell it and go to city, and there he find Mr. Sakura and make an agreement.

"Oh... I got it!"

"Eh… he got it? It's a miracle" whispered by yuriko-san to Hotaru, and Hotaru nodded w/ disbelief

"Shut-up you two…"

"But how about the painting Oji-san?" Mikan asked w/ a curious look

"The painting?"

"Yeah the painting hanged on the central building"

"Oh, that painting? That painting is the one I'm talking about awhile ago, the one that has a curse"

"…"

"It was already there, before I came, and I think the government decided to put it there and not bother anymore"

The place was covered by silence, but something broke it …. Again … by one person…

"_Growl…"_

"Eh? Are you still hungry Mikan-sama? I'll get some cakes—"

"No! Uhm—no, thanks, but I'm already full"

"But why are you…?"

"_Growl…"_

"I'm going to…"

"Going what?"

"Because I'm going to…"

Her friend noticed her sudden change of reaction, so she get her glasses and wears it… and found..

Her friend as fast as the lightning she pull her famous other than baka-gun and shoot our poor Mikan and yelled

" go to the comfort room… you're disgusting BAKA…" and our poor protagonist sent flying again…

**A/N: I guess it's one of her favourite stunts eh?...**

**-At the comfort Room-**

a brunette girl with a dreadful look went out from the comfort room, I guess she's tired because of what she has done all day long, she wants to rest, her body can't move any faster, she doesn't have any energy left, as the mild breeze play w/ her long beautiful auburn hair, she looked where the breeze came from, she noticed an open window and move towards to where it is. She gazed, and she was unexpectedly found something… something she will treasure…

"Eh? It's a ….."

"Tree…"

A strong wind passed, and its leaves flew away by the wind, as if it's playing with the wind, she was amazed in what she saw

"This Tree…"

"Is not an ordinary tree…"

As she run away, and went to where the Tree was. And after a while she was already in front of the tree she adores, and whispered

"_Sakura Tree"_

The young brunette looked at the tree with amazement in her eyes, as she decided to climb on its branch and play…

**A/N: Mikan got carried away that's why she's playing on the tree…**

And after an hour there was a certain brunette girl, under the tree, she got tired and decided to sleep there.

_**-In Her Dream-**_

_Our poor Mikan was awaken by the sound of the children's playing somewhere, but she didn't see anything, she was in a room covered w/ dark_

"_Where am I?"_

"_Hey… Hotaru…Yuriko-san, Shuichiro-san…Youichi... Where are you?"_

"_Help…. Is there anybody here?"_

"_Help me… Help me…" and a tear roll down on her face "help me… oji-san"_

_And she heard something, a voice but more likely laughter, laughing kids… they become more clearly in her senses… And a massive light broke the dominating darkness in her surrounding and covered it with white… all white… even her own shadow…_

_And she saw a door, she move towards it, and push it lightly and there she found the place…_

…_.under the Sakura Tree…_

_She was dumbfounded in what she saw, it's the same place but it looks new, more refreshing and livelier…_

_She noticed a two kids playing, running w/ each other as if there's no tomorrow, one girl and one boy, it seems that they have big attachment in each other… the little girl was tripped on a rock, Mikan notice it move towards w/ them ._

"_Hey are you okay?" but she didn't get any reply from the little girl…_

"_Hey you okay little girl?" she asked again, hoping she will noticed her._

_The Little girl begins crying, our little Mikan was shocked but not because of the little girl, it's because… She can't see her…, our poor Mikan gain her realization that she was in a dream and decided that she'll stay here for awhile because she was in a dream… and she like this place._

_She look the two kids who start playing, but she noticed something, the little girl, it seems that she saw it before, she's familiar to her…_

_And she saw a woman in her mid twenties, she was amazed by her beauty, she's elegant, she's sweet, and the way she smiles is really familiar to her…_

"_That smile…"_

_The woman approached the two kids, and looking at her action, it seems that they have to leave already, the two children hugged each other, and the boy kissed the little girl in her rosy cheeks…_

_Mikan watched and smile in what she saw "How sweet, pure Friendship is the best after all._

_The woman looks at mikan's direction and smiled at her, Mikan was startled from the woman's sudden action. She noticed the leaves falling from the sakura tree, it was really beautiful for her, beautiful scenery…she decided to end this dream and wake from her sweet slumber, and when she's going to stand from where she sit, she saw the kid in front of her, that made her sit again. A boy in his four or five years, he's looking at her with his crimson eyes, it was beautiful she thought…_

"_Yes? May I help you?" asked by our protagonist with sweet smile in her face._

"_Are you going to leave now?" mumbled by the raven haired kid_

"_Huh?"_

"_Are you going to leave me too?"_

_Mikan looked at the kid, as if she was reading the kid through his eyes_

"_You're lonely aren't you" Mikan mumbled with a sweet smile in her face_

_The kid was startled from what he hears from Mikan, he can't bear the emotion he felt inside. He grabs Mikan shoulder and hugged her while tear drops flowing from his eyes. Mikan was startled with this sudden action but let it after while, she embraced the kid with her arms, she smell the scent of the kid, it was innocent… and she heard him whispering something to her…_

"_When time comes…_

"_Our heart will never lie…"_

_And the place, the whole place was covered with darkness, the kid in her arms was fading little by little, as she watched those crimson eyes, vanished in front of her own eyes._

_The place was covered with black, it was cold, and our poor Mikan suddenly felt something the she hasn't feel before…_

_The feeling of loneliness, the feeling of not being love, the feeling of coldness, she don't want those feelings, she felt something in her face, it was warm and wet, and suddenly realized she was crying all the time…_

"_Stop… stop it already" as she begged to herself_

_And a light from nowhere came…_

_**-End of the Dream-**_

She hears some sound, a familiar voice, a voice that belongs to her so called bestfriend…

"Mikan… where are you? Mikan…" Mikan little by little gained her consciousness from her deep slumber, and as the sound became more recognizable, it was her best friend after all, she made her worry so she came finding her best friend, who is nowhere to be seen.

She wiped her tears so her best friend wouldn't worry to her, she looked at the tree and smile before she leaves "Arigatou…" and she run to where her best friend was. She didn't know where the others so she decided to walk in the hallway, hoping she might see them there.

While walking in the hallway, she decided to stop by, where the painting was.

The young brunette looked at the hanging painting and gave a sweet smile…

"You're the kid in my dream…

"You're Lonely aren't you?..." as she gave a sweet smile

And she suddenly felt something, which she hasn't felt before, a weird feeling…

"what is this feeling, It's weird? " she squeezed her chest and slowly closed her eyes, and felt her heart bit, little by little it's going faster and faster the bit of her heart, she didn't know what is it nor didn't know what to do…

"I don't know what it is…

" I feel like I'm going to explode any moment…

" I feel like your someone I knew…

" you're familiar…

" but…

" Who are you?"

**Author's Note:**

**thanks for your reviews, it helped me a lot… don't worry our favourite flame caster will soon be there… hope you like it… pls. review… thanks**


	5. Chapter 5: The visitors

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**A/N: I'm back Minna-san, hope you like it my chap.4, I really can't believe that I finished it in one day, ow anyways thanks for reviewing my fic. It helps me a lot… arigatou minna-san:**

**Xshna- thanks for adding me in your favorite list: D**

**KMAC 08 – Yay!! Well I don't know if I'll make her pen name "ice-princess" true and based it in her personality, do you like it??**

**Xanimegalx – hey, thanks for adding me in your favorite list, I really appreciated it…: D**

**Neddicted- thanks for adding me in your story alert: D**

**-natsume-luvr25- - thanks for reviewing me, I'll update soon :D**

'**-MiNi-RAi-'– thanks for your review, ur the first: D**

**Canidice- I'm happy you like it, thanks for your review, I'll update soon: D**

**Hope you like it …**

**Chapter 5: The Visitors**

_**-Flashback-**_

"_I don't know what is it… _

" _I feel like I'm going to explode any moment…_

" _I feel like your someone I know before…_

" _your someone…_

" _but…_

"_Who are you??"_

_**-End of the Flashback-**_

Looking at the painting with questionable look, hoping that it will answer her question, but someone came…

"Mikan-sama…"

As she looks back and found his butler who looks tired from finding her

"Yuriko-san…" looking at the young with blank expression on her face

The young man noticed our young brunette with no reaction, and move towards to her…

"What happened to you Mikan-sama?" asked by the young man with concerned look

"Nothing . . . it just that I'm tired" Mikan stated quickly and not bother to look at her butler

"Okay, let's go. Hotaru-sama and the rest are really worried. I'll contact them so they will know that you're safe

"Hotaru?" mumbled by our young brunette still with blank expression.

"Hotaru-sama was really worried, knowing your bestfriend she will do anything just for you…"

"What do you mean?"

"Well let say… a while ago…"

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Do you see her Yuriko-san" asked by the old man_

"_No, I already search every possible place she can go, but there's no sight of her"_

"_Do you see her things?" asked by the old man, checking if the young lady was in her room_

"_Yeah, it's in her room, but not unpacked yet, she must somewhere else, do you know someplace she can go except the mansion. Knowing Mikan-sama she's not the type who will stay in one place, there must other place, place like outside."_

"_I don't know, we always stay here in mansion, we don't go beyond this wall… I'm sorry"_

"_No, you don't have too… well we have to move" he looked at the young raven haired girl and move towards to her_

"_Hotaru-sama what are you doing?"_

_He was dumbfounded on what he saw, the young woman was covered with metal and her head was covered with glasses…_

"_Eh?? E-eto, what happened to you Hotaru-sama??" sweat dropped on what he saw…_

"_My New Invention"_

"_New Invention?"_

"_Hai… and it's called "Robot suit FMI 3.0 version" familiar w/ my caterpillar sleeping bag._

"_Robot suit FMI 3.0 version" repeated by yuriko-san with a she's weird-sometimes-look._

"_Shut-up, don't look at me like that, you're the weirdo"_

"_ahehehe…really?" laughing nervously_

" _This Robot Suit FMI or Robot Suit For Missing Idiot was design to find idiot people who don't know their way, or who can't go back bcoz they don't know where they should go." The raven haired girl stated_

"_Wha— what the hell is that thing??"_

"_It will automatically locate the missing idiot… simple!" the raven haired girl ended_

"_Ahahaha… amazing!" laughing nervously "then Shall we?"_

"_Okay…"_

_After an hour of searching, but still no sight of our poor Mikan…_

"_Have you found her Hotaru-sama?"_

_The young raven hair girl look at his companion with dreadful look, it seems that she hasn't find her after all…_

"_Eh? Are you okay Hotaru-sama??" concerned by the butler_

"_I have to find her, by hook or by crook!!" with her fiery eyes_

"_She was really determined to find Mikan-sama. Mikan-sama was really lucky to have someone like Imai-sama" Yuriko's thought_

"_I have to find Mikan-sama again… Gamabatte Hotaru-sama!!"_

"_Yosh!!"_

_**-End of the flashback-**_

"And after an hour, that's the time when I found you there in Central building."

"Hotaru and everyone was worried with me…I'm sorry." Mikan mumbled with disappointing look

"Mikan-sama"

"Hehehe Well I guess I have to master that "responsible thing" neh ojisan??" Mikan muttered with a sweet smile in her face…

"She's back in herself…" yuriko's thought

"I'll accept that as your compliment, but next time you say it, I'll never forgive you" giving our poor Mikan with threaten look

"Ahahaha… okay" laughing nervously

**At the Lounge –**

"We're here"

"Mikan-sama are you alright?" asked by the concerned old man

"Hai"

"We thought you're lost"

" I'm sorry minna-san if I made you worry" while bowing

"You really have to…idiot" muttered by her so called bestfriend

"I'm sorry if I made you worry Hotaru, uhm for the punishment you can hit me your Baka-gun, I'm not going to get mad at you."

"Eh?? Are you sure mikan-sama?? That will hurt you know"

"Hai!!"

"Eh??" The butler can't believe on what he hears from her master and the ice princess was giving an is-something- happened-to-her look raising a brow.

"Well if it was Hotaru who's going to hurt me… it's okay. Because I know I'll be fine with her" while giving a sweet smile to the people

Hotaru was startled on what she hears from her bestfriend, she pulls her baka-gun

"Well if that's what you want, your wish is my command. But it's going to be hurt" while pointing her baka gun to our poor mikan… "Ready baka?"

"Hai"

"I said it's going to be hurt, you should close your eyes"

"Hai" and our poor mikan closed her eyes

Hotaru move closer to her friend and tapped her head w/ her baka-gun.

" Baka…" she mumbled and as she makes her way to her room

"Hotaru…" mumbled by our sweet brunette

"Well, it's already late I think we have to rest, tomorrow will be another day and we have to do many things…"command by the young butler

"Hai, we should rest, the fun was over, and it's enough for today" continued by the old man

"Hai…" agree by our young brunette

" Okay I should go now, I'll just have to check our door and windows if the maids are locked it safely. Muttered by the old man

" Hai…" said by the two young lads unison

**Mikan's Room –**

The young brunette began unpacking her clothes and put it in her posh cupboard, and after awhile she go to her bathroom and clean herself, after she take a hot shower, she comb her hair in front of her huge antique mirror w/ her antique comb, and after she comb she proceeded on her Newton Queen size bed with her stuff toy.

"This place was antique too, everything here are antiques, and it was cool, it made me remember the movie we watched in Hotaru's place, it some kind of an Old Mansion, and everything there was old, it was in Renaissances period and it was so cool." While talking to her stuff toy."

"The protagonist in that movie was really beautiful, she was kind, and she's the kind of person who knows how to empathize with other people, and she was really amazing…"

"But that woman…"

" Was hurt…"

"Hehe do you know why that woman was hurt Mr. Bear?" while talking to Mr. Bear, hoping an answer from the toy.

"Because that woman…"

"Fell in love"

" With whom?" asking her own self

" With someone who doesn't know how to give back…

"with someone who is selfish…"

"and with someone who doesn't really exist… "

"Seems hard, right Mr. Bear?"

"Well don't worry, those such things only happens in Movie, there's nothing to worry…"

And she recalls all the things that happen to her in her dream…

**-**_**Flashback-**_

" _When time comes…"_

"_Our hearts will never lie"_

_**-End of the flashback-**_

"What does he mean _our hearts will never lie_?" talking to her bear w/ deep thoughts in her mind.

"_I don't even know him…"_

" _I don't even know his name…"_

" _I don't even remember him…"_

"…………………………"

"_But…"_

"_Even I don't remember him…_

" _Even I don't remember anything…"_

"_I know there is something that is trying to connect us with each other…"_

" _But I don't know what is it…"_

"_But there is something I am sure about…"_

"_My Heart…"_

"_Was beating for him…"_

"_Only…"_

"_For…"_

"_HIM…"_

She closes her eyes and little by little she welcomes her sweet slumber.

**7:30 am, Saturday –**

Our young brunette awakens again by her stupid alarm clock and does her usual routine. She first trashed her stupid alarm clock **A/N: Hotaru decided to give her a disposable clock, because she always destroys it. – **And the second thing she does, she make her way on her bathroom and take a bath, after she takes a bath she went down and it her breakfast.

**Dinning Hall –**

The four people eating in the dinning hall, and there's a one who broke the silence and start a conversation. **A/N: The Four people are Mikan, Hotaru, Yuriko-san, and youichi. Youichi belongs to the family; Yuriko-san is a butler and a family secretary.**

"Since it's Saturday, why don't we take a tour in town, well it's convenient for us to be familiar in every places in town, and besides

We're here all day long, aren't you bored?? Town is a place where you can have fun. Young People like us should take advantage every day of our life.

"Yeah yeah, I agree with that!" a young brunette raising her hand

"Hotaru want to come with us?" asked by a certain young brunette

"I don't want," stated quickly doesn't even bother to look

" Eh?? Why??"

"I'm busy"

"Busy…for what??"

"For repairing my robot FMI"

"Hahaha… okay" Laughing nervously, knowing she's the reason why the robot turned that way.

"But I heard from the town folks that there's a new shop open there,

Its some kind of shop selling parts of any electronics, new drives, chips, and many more, and it says that it has 2000 branch all over the world. Many people visit that shop, and they always close very early because of many people buying from them and they sold everything until there's no left."

"Whoa! Really?? There company must rich by now??

"You said so."

Hotaru finished her food and stand up

"Eh? Where are you going Hotaru??"

"Let's go, the shop will close very early, I'll buy everything in that shop."

"Hooray!!" cheered by the two young lads

**-Transylvania, Central Town-**

" Why so many people here?" asked by a certain brunette

"It's town idiot"

"Yeah, I know it's town but it's too many"

"Well based on my research, every 30thof October, the town held a big

Festival." Mumbled by the young butler

"Sugoi… eh what kind of Festival?" asked by a our little mikan with twinkling eyes

"Halloween Festival" stated by yuriko-san

"What??" our poor mikan was dumbfounded on what she heard and froze in a minute.

"Miiiiiiiikaaaaan, Miiikkaaannn…" yelled by the three young lads unison

"Huh? Who call me??" asked by our young brunette while finding who called her.

"Them" mumbled by her friend while pointing the three people in an ice-cream shop.

The three peoples are Anna Umemiya, Nonoko Osagawara, and Sumire Shouda.

"Eeeeeeeeeeehhh??" Screeched by a young brunette w/

Unbelievable look

"Mikan, Mikan, where here… here…Mikan, we reserve a seat for you guys." Yelled by a young pink haired girl, pointing the three available seats.

The three people went where the others, they decided to relax a bit, and they'll go in their destination after they eat there.

"Eh? Why you guys are here??" asked by our little mikan w/ confused look…. " I thought you guys are in Japan, then how? Why? When??"

"Ahaha, mikan still hasn't change, calm down mikan don't worry we will explain everything." Nonoko mumbled

" Well it happens yesterday…" narrated by anna

_**Flashback-**_

_**- Tokyo Japan, Mac Donald -**_

" Ahaha yeah I guess" nonoko chuckled

"_Poor Mikan, I bet she can't speak there." Continued by a young green haired girl_

"_But Permy, you think she'll speak their dialect there?" anna asked_

"_She have to… but knowing mikan she'll not do it"_

" _Yeah… I bet!" said unison_

"_Ahahaha, wait anna did you have Hotaru's no. There?" nonoko asked hoping that her friend had it._

"_Yeah, why?"_

"_Why don't we contact her?"_

"_Yeah good idea, wait I'll dial it"_

_**Meanwhile –**_

_**-Rome, Hyuuga Mansion-**_

"_Eh? Are you okay Hotaru-sama??" concerned by the butler_

"_I have to find her, by hook or by crook!!" with her fiery eyes_

"_She was really determined to find Mikan-sama. Mikan-sama was really lucky to have someone like Imai-sama" Yuriko's thought_

_But Hotaru was interrupted by a phone call… "kring…kring…kring…"_

"_Moshi Moshi…"_

"_Hotaru-chaaaan…"_

"_Hai, who is this?"_

"_It's anna… and also nonoko and Sumire are here too."_

"_Yeah, so what do you want?"_

"_Hey, don't be rude Hotaru-Chan, we're just checking you if you guys are okay."_

"_I'm sorry, but we're not okay." Hotaru stated directly_

"_Eh? What do you mean??" anna asked with confuse look_

"_She's missing…"_

"_Eeeeeeeeehhhh??" anna screeched _

"_Okay, I don't have to talk with you guys, I have to find her…"_

"_Eh? Wait Hotaru, how come she lost? Hey hota—…"_

"_BYE…"_

_And so our one only ice princess dumped the three girls_

_._

"_I have to find Mikan-sama again… Gamabatte Hotaru-sama!!"_

"_Yosh!!"_

_**-End of meanwhile-**_

"Ow I see… but how did you get here?" mikan asked with not convince look

"Well, when we found out that you're missing, that night I decided to call Hotaru, and when I contact her she said that they found you already and I feel relieved by the news, and Hotaru asked me if we guys are available, I said no and then I heard something fall from my balcony, and when I peek I saw a giant jet, I'm really thankful that my house has no damage, and after that I call the two to come in my house, and after 30 min. we're already here, thanks to Hotaru…"

"You mean the "jet thing" is your way of transportation" mikan asked checking if that thing they're talking about.

"Hai" said the three unison

"Well Ladies it's already evening, the fireworks will start now, wanna see? Yuriko asked

"Hai" the girls said unison, except for Hotaru

"Well its Halloween Festival so don't be surprised if there so many people who dress in their Halloween costume. And this place is the birth place of our famous vampire Count Dracula, you see the castle over there, that is the famous castle of Count Dracula, it was really really cool, Transylvania is one of a kind, if you guys interested in ghost stories, hunting's and etc. this place is the best." Ended by the young butler anticipating that they're listening.

But he was failed again; because the spotlight was belong to our poor little mikan who is being chased by an old man wearing an old dusty kimono with a white handkerchief in his head and his face was covered with powder and red lipstick.

"Waaaaaah…. waaaaahh…. help me… Hotaru…. Help…. I'm going to die" our poor little mikan was begging for help with waterfalls tears in her eyes.

**-Coffee Shop-**

**-Balcony- 7:30 p.m.**

" Whoa! This place is cool, we can see the whole town here!!" mikan exclaimed

"Of course. The owner of this shop decided to build it here, and this place is one of tourist attractions." Yuriko said

"You're Fantastic yuriko-san" Mikan praised her butler.

"Hehe…Not really"

Everyone is already in their seat and waiting to be exactly 8:00 p.m. to watch the Fireworks display.

"Mr. Bear would be really glad if he will see this" Mikan's thought and suddenly a flash of lightning passed on her mind, she remembers that she forgot Mr. Bear to get on the tree, because I while ago, she washed it and hang it on the branch of sakura tree.

"_Eeeh… wait, Mr. Bear is there on the tree, I have to do something" Mikan's thought_

"Mikan are you alright?" anna asked

" I have to go…"

"Huh? But where??" nonoko asked

"At the mansion"

"Eh? Why you have to leave at this our, the fireworks will start in a minute." Yuriko stated

"I'll be back before it start"

"Okay…take care of yourself"

"Hai…" and mikan dashed off with all her speed

**-At the Mansion-**

**-Central Building-**

A massive light went out from the painting and covered the whole place with light, and little by little the light suddenly vanished into thin air. As the Light went gone, the place was filled now with smoke, and the little by little the smoke fade away and figures was seen. Four Figures, the one is sitting while caressing his butt because of his painful fall, the other one is coughing who's trying to breathe in the smoky place, and the third one is Finding his glass, because he can't see his surrounding and the last one was standing with no action in his body.

**-At the limousine-**

"Ow Mr. Bear please be alright" Mikan's thought

"Mikan-sama we're already here…" the chauffer informed

"Hai…"

As she run from the limousine, the old man carrying his son notice our young brunette running from the limousine and move towards it and ask our little mikan

"Eh why you here My lady?"

"hehehe there's something I forgot, but I'll be back soon…"

**-meanwhile-**

**  
**"Aaaw, it hurts!!" koko muttered

"Eh? Where are we??" yuu asked

"I don't know, but all I remember is there was a massive light came from that ring and now where here…"

"Yeah you're right ruka, as if we're going to believe." Koko mumbled irritated

"Shut up koko, you're being reasonable, you don't even know where we are now you pig headed." Yuu muttered

"Well I know where are we…"

"What?"

"Isn't it obvious where in the Central building"

"Well you said it, but it's too old from the central building I know, and where's the other things here as if we were robbed with a blink of an eye." Ruka said with suspicious look

"And as if we're the only people living in this mansion, as if we're abandoned already" Yuu continued

"He— hey, stop that, don't make me laugh, you're just speculating, don't just jump on a conclusion." Koko mumbled

"But how can you explain all this things?" yuu asked hoping he will find a good answer to his friend.

"Well maybe that ring has the power to teleport and so we are here at the central building."

"Really…?" asked by the two gentlemen with not convince look

"Erm… well, we're in the Lounge right when it happened, then why don't we go back there?"

"Yeah, you're right koko, sometimes you can be a genius" yuu tease

"What do you mean, you four eyed monster?" koko asked w/ furious tone

A yellow haired guy noticed his friend walk away and didn't bother to look to his companions…

"_Natsume…" Ruka's thought_

"Hey, where you going?" ruka asked Natsume

"Around…"

"Want some company?"

"No, thanks"

"Okay, We'll be going at the lounge, see you there…"

"Hnn…"

**-At the Sakura Tree-**

Natsume was in front of the tree, looking it as if, he remembers something. He always stay there if he have a vacant time, he always slept on the branch. When he's going to climb a the tree something fall from the branch.

"_It's a…bear?"_

Natsume was pissed, knowing that there someone who has the guts to stay in his favorite place, he looked at the bear, he felt something, something familiar to him. He put the bear under the tree and went to his place.

**-In Meanwhile-**

"Okay, I have to go Ojisan…"

"Okay, see you later Mikan-sama"

"Hai…"

**-At the**

**lounge-**

The three guys was startled on what they saw

"What happened?" koko muttered w/ unbelievable look

"It seems that weren't in the same room" Ruka mumbled

"ow, maybe we're just in the wrong one" koko said convincing the others

"No, I'm sure it's the lounge, the window is there and the statute was also there, but the difference is, what all this things??…. and what's that thing??" ruka said pointing the Robot FMI of Hotaru

"Well, maybe it's a trash of metal, there's noting to worry…" Yuu assumed

"But, it looks like a ro— robot, yeah that's what they called with that thing, I read about it on my book, it says that people is planning to make robot that will make help the economy to be more convenient and faster, but it says that they're only planning, and they don't know how to do it, but I don't know why… there is such thing in this room" ruka stated while pointing at the robot with his I- can't-believe- it looks.

"Eh? You mean that book? Well it seems that it fits on the description of what that book says, but it's my first time to see a robot, ruka maybe you're just exaggerating, because of that book… hey what's the title of that book again??… it says…fu— future?" koko said while having a deep thoughts.

"Wait! I already remember everything…" Ruka muttered while analyzing everything

"What?" said the two unison

"I know where are we…"

"Where?"

" Before when we get here, I remember Natsume talk with us, and suddenly he shows that ring to us and a massive light came from that ring, and the place was covered in white, and I hear a voice, but I don't remember anything it says, and that's how we got here." Ruka stated

"But wait… in the part that a massive light came, it's not cleared… I know that Natsume told us something… as if he was commanding us to do it with him… he told something like…" yuu said while figuring on what Natsume told them.

"……………………………………." The three gentlemen are in the deep silence, and astounded on what they figured out on what Natsume told them.

"He wants to go to the future!!" said the three together

**-In the Meantime-**

**-At the Sakura Tree-**

The place was covered in silence as the breeze whisper with tender, and play with the tree. Fireflies where scattered every where, the lake beside the tree where in its placid mode no one dares to break the peaceful night, aside from crickets who happily make their intro for the whole night, and except from a certain girl who's breathing heavily from her long run…

"Whoa! Thanked God I'm here…" mikan mumbled while panting heavily

Mikan noticed something under the tree, and there she found what she's looking for.

"There you are…!" Mikan said

A crimson eyed guy who's resting for the whole time, looked down and found a young brunette in his age talking to a stuff toy…

"I knew I'd find you here" mikan said

"I'm sorry Mr. Bear if I forgot you, but don't worry I'm here now don't be scared.

The young raven-haired guy raised a brow while watching our young brunette.

"_What an idiot" Natsume thought_

"Ow, I miss you so much Mr. Bear" mikan hugged Mr. Bear while giggling

"You're Noisy…" Natsume said annoyed

"Eh??" Mikan looked at the tree and found a raven-haired guy who's looking at her with annoying expression.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh??" Mikan screeched while pointing at the young raven-haired guy

"Shut up you loud mouthed girl" Natsume said pissed

"Who are you?" mikan asked

"Hnn…?"

And a big light with different colors sparkle on the moonless night, everyone's attention centered on the Beautiful panorama, and even our two protagonist was amazed by this beauty, a beautiful scene that everyone shares with their love ones, no one dares to broke the silence until it's over…

"Beautiful…" Natsume mumble with amazement

"Yeah" Mikan agree, but…

"Eeeh Who—who the hell are you??" mikan yelled with surprised

"What?" Natsume said annoyed while raising a brow

"I should be the one who ask you that question, what are you doing here in my mansion?!" Natsume stated with annoyance in his face

"Wh0—wh0a!! Ahahaha pardon?? Are you saying something?" Mikan asked and already pissed with what she heard from the strange guy.

"I'm not going to repeat what I've already said to an idiot like you" Natsume ended

"Why you—" a vein popped out on mikan's head because of annoyance

"Leave…" Natsume command

"What?? I'm the new owner of this mansion, and you're telling me to leave?" mikan asked with annoyance

"Owner? Who tell you that you are the owner of this mansion Mademoiselle?

"Me!! Who else jerk?"

"Ow, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, I don't know that you are the NEW OWNER of this mansion." Natsume pretending with annoyance in his face

"Good, you know where to place yourself."

"Tch…"

Natsume was pissed and stood up and decided to leave.

"But… wait!" Mikan stop

"Who are you anyway??"

"A visitor…"

"Visitor…?"

**A/N: Yay!! I made it!! I'm so happy, hey thanks for reviewing my fic. You guys help me a lot; well I made it long because my computer is not working, I'm sorry but I'll be late on updating the next chapter… hope you can wait and if you want to suggest something I'm always open, thanks minna-san :D**

**-Yuria Isami0426**


	6. Chapter 6: The Commotion

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

A/N: Hey Guys!! Im sorry for the late updates, uhm thanks for reviewing!! It really helps me a lot and to my friends here, Im really glad that you like it, uhm gomenasai if I can't update chapter 7 right away coz, Im having a hard time here in front of my laptop, hope you can still wait for the next chapter. And please keep reviewing!!

A/N: ohayou minna-san arigatou to the ff:

KMAC 08- Hey thanks!! Pls.review again, yeah Hotaru is cute: D

Xxmikaxx- hey thanks for reviewing, im glad that you like it: D

Sammae18- am I right?? Uhm well thanks for adding, I'm so happy that you like it ⌠D

Dominiquanne- hey, thanks for reviewing and for adding and I'm happy that you like it :D

-natsume143- hey is that ur pen name, but thanks anyway for reviewing, im happy that you like it.

Yamaharuka- hey thanks for reviewing me, thank you ⌠D

Xshna- thanks for reviewing, pls.keep reviewing ⌠D

Xanimegalx- hey thanks for reviewing as well, I'm glad that you like it ⌠D

Neddicted- ohayou, arigatou for reviewing hope you like my nxt chapter■D

Candice- hey thanks for reviewing me ⌠D

-Natsume-luvr25- thanks for reviewing, hope you like it:D

-▒MiNi-Rai'- hey you're my first reviewer, thanks, I'm really thankful that you review my fic. I'm so glad. Pls. Review :D

A/N: thanks minna-san hope you like it :D and please review :D

Chapter 6: I'm back

-Flashback-

"A visitor"

"Visitor?"

-End of the flashback-

And our little mikan was left with a quizzical look.

-At the lounge-

"We need to find him, we need to tell him that we are in the future." Koko muttered with horrifying look

"Bu-but he's not here!" Yuu replied

"Ru-ruka you know where he is now, right? You're his bestfriend you know where he is!! Koko muttered again with his petrifying look as ever

"Ye-yeah but, he doesn't want to be disturb."Ruka explained

"But we have to tell him!!"

"But"

"NO BUTS".

"You're so noisy koko, what are you wailing about?" Natsume asked with irritated look, it's because of an idiot who's boasting that she is the OWNER of the mansion, disturbed his place.

"Natsume?" said the three together ⌠Why you"re looking me like that? Did something happened?" Natsume asked

"YES!" said the three jointly

Natsume, who doesn't know what's the reason behind their weird expressions, just raised a brow.

"Just spit it! And stop staring me with your stupid expressions it's annoying!!" Natsume commanded

"Well, do you remember what you said before?" Ruka asked

What?"

"You said that you want to go to the future, right?"

"Yeah, so what are you pointing about?"

"I just want to know if that ring has a power to grant a wish?"

"Well otou-san told me that it has a power but, I don't believe in those kind of stories." Natsume stated

"Oh, now I see." ruka muttered with I-got-it look

"What?" Natsume asked while raising his brow

"Nothing." ruka said with a big smile in his face

"What?" koko yelled

"What do you mean NOTHING huh ruka??" koko said in his furious tone

"Hey, what's with you koko, why are you acting like that?" Natsume asked with irritated look

"What's with me Natsume, you're asking what's with me?? Why don't you ask you're stupid ring huh??" Koko said already pissed

"What?" Natsume who's in tranquil mode move towards to where his friend with his blank expression

"What do you know about my ring?"

"Your ring, it has a power to grant a wish, any wish".

"Are you kidding me?"

"I'm not!".

"Ruka, tell me the truth".as he looked to his bestfriend's direction

"Yes".

And the three explained everything, every detail

So you're telling me that this ring has the power to grant any wish, and you 're saying that my wish to go to the future came true?

"YES" said the three together

"Then that mean. We are in the future" While the four gentlemen are talking, the door little by little slowly opening and this got their attention

"He-hey what's that" koko said while pointing the door

"I-I don't know, but I think it's a ghost coz this mansion is too old" yuu muttered

"Shut up yuu, don't scared us" while the three guys looking at koko with who's-scared? -Look.

And the door was finally wide and open, but there's no one there.

"Uh? Ahahaha I think it's only a wind, there's nothing to worry."

"No, it's not a wind, look"yuu said while pointing at the door, and they saw a kid in 3 yrs. Crawling on the floor, the four was dumbfounded on what they saw, they don't remember adopting a kid in their mansion.

"He-hey, who's that?" koko asked while pointing the kid

"Maybe a guest" yuu muttered

"This is the future, well maybe that's one of our descendant." Koko mumbled

"Yeah, I think you're right, maybe he's one of our descendant, but from who?" yuu said

"Well maybe from me, coz he's good looking." koko said while the kid was smiling his best. "See he's smiling".

"Shut up koko! Why don't you look at him carefully, imagine he's not smiling, imagine he's serious, look at those eyes, he resemble someone." After realizing the three guys look at Natsume and look at each other.

"HE resemble NATSUME!" said in unison

"Hn?"

"Don't tell me its natsume's descendant, but how could that be??." yuu asked with questioning look

"Yeah! Natsume is here in the future and he don't have any girl in the past, he's not yet married. "koko said

"He don't have any girl, but he has a Fiancee. Ruka informed

"Yeah, he has a fiancee, it's Yuria, koko muttered A/N: Hey thats not me!! Im Yuria Isami0426

"Aaah, Yuria Sakura." Yuu said and Natsume look at them when he heard the name of his girl.

What are you guys talking about? natsume asked

And the kid move towards to where natsume is and smile at him, natsume being him, raised his brow┘

Otou-san. youichi said while smiling at natsume

"What?" natsume said while raising a brow

Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhh screeched the three unison

"Do≈don't tell me it's your kid with sakura?" koko muttered with I-can't-believe-it- look.

Natsume's looking at his friend with I-can't √believe-you're-so-stupid-look.

"Na-natsume, why didn't you tell me that you and sakura-san do IT!!" ruka muttered with OMG≈look.

"You do that thing with sakura?" koko repeated

"I can't believe, I thought you're a sensible man". Yuu muttered

"IT? THING?" natsume said while getting impatient

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT". natsume shouted already annoyed

"Eh? Isn't that your kid?".koko asked

"What kid?? "I don't even know him!!

"I don't have any kid, and he's not mine!!" while pointing the kid who, still smiling his best for his so called otou-san.

"he-hey, okay we believe in you but don't be harsh". koko calmed

"Youchi?" a man said in his sixties looking at his son.

Otou-san and the kid run to where his father.

The four look at the old man, and the little climb up to his father.

"Who are you? the old man asked Uh, hai! Gomenasai if we just enter here without any permission". Yuu apologized

"Uhm watashi wa yuu tobita desu".

"Onamaewa kokoroyumi".

"Ruka Nogi desu"

"Hnn". Natsume replied

"Natsume what's hnn? Are you humming or what?" koko said

"Tch, shut up".

"Eh? Hehehe that's okay"

"Hyuuga. Natsume Hyuuga".

The three guys smile at the old man

"Matte! Have we met before?" the old man asked

"Iie, gomenasai". said the three unison

"But, you're familiar"

And the four guys looks at each other, and trying to remember if they saw this man before, but no one got it except for this old man who was in the state of incredulity.

" Now I know! the old man stated Eh? What do you mean you know?".

"I know who are you".

"Really? But we don't know you."

"ofcourse you don't know me, because you have been imprisoned for 400 years inside that painting."

"Eh? What? Wait. Why do you know that we came from the painting?" koko asked

"it's because you're inside of that painting, and you are painted there."

"Eeeeehhh? You mean we didn't travel from past to future but" . yuu muttered with shocking expression

"But you are imprisoned in the painting about four hundred years". the old man ended

"What?!" said the Four unison

"TELL US EVERYTHING!!" the four mumbled

--After an hour of explaining--

"Neh Ojisan you mean we're old now?" yuu asked

"kinda, but it's not obvioius, maybe your age stop growing when you're in the painting."

"What? I can't believe it, you mean my parent's thought that we were dead already, and the government just jumped on the conclusion that were dead; even they don't have any proof that we are already died from that accident!! How could that be??" Koko mumbled

"I'm sorry but that's the truth." The old man said

"My parents my friends my fiancee, I'm sure they're sad of what happened to me, and the truth is I'm really sad about this things, they don't even know our feelings for them." Ruka stated

"Yeah, me too" yuu, koko said

"I'm sorry"

And the three guys looks at the young raven-haired boy.

"It's not your fault natsume, we know that you just want to see Yuria, and we know that you don't have any intention. So stop blaming yourself neh natsume." Ruka stated

"Yeah, don't worry we are fine" koko mumbled

"Yeah "yuu agreed

"Yuria? Who's Yuria? "the old man asked out of the blue

"Eh? Wait. You mean you don't know who is Yuria?"

"Natsume your father told you that he send Yuria here, but Ojisan don't know him."Koko asked

"what do you mean?" natsume asked with confusion

"Yuria? I never heard her name before? "the old man stated

"if you don't know her, then where she could be?" natsume asked himself

"we're where in the painting for almost hundred years, could it be she's in the other century?" ruka muttered

"yeah, there's a possibility " yuu mumbled

"No!"

"but natsume, we're not sure if she's here."

"i know she's here!"

"are you really sure?"

"yes. the ring told me about it"

"ring? the ring is speaking??"

"the ring told me that when time comes, my heart will never lie"

"so...what are you pointing?"

"The ring brought us here. and i feel it that she's near." A/N:...ooc.

"neh ojisan, you don't really know her?"

"yuria?"

"Hai. Yuria Sakura-sama" yuu continued

"Sakura-sama?"

"well i know someone who has a surname of sakura"

"eh? who??" yuu asked and the other three move towards to the old man

"Mikan-sama. Mikan Sakura-sama."

"Mikan-sama?" said the three unison

"who is she?"koko asked

"oh, she's the new owner of this mansion, Mikan-sama"

"NEW OWNER?!" said the three unison

"well yeah, coz you're not here, and after so many years, decades etc. this mansion was sold to the Sakura Enterprises."

"Sakura Enterprises?"

"yeah, one of the biggest financial company in the world. don't you know her?"

"No!"

"Well, she's the heiress of Sakura Enterprises, and will be the one who is going to handle it in the near future."

"She must be rich."

"you said so."

"it reminds me of Hyuuga empire neh?"

"yeah... we don't know when the hyuuga empire fall."

"I don't know either, all i know that this mansion was still here, even many years had passed."

"she's the NEW owner ojisan? but does she have the files and certificates of this mansion?" natsume asked

"i think No, because it was just a gift from her grandpa."

"Is that so? then how could she defend herself if someone claims HER mansion?" natsume asked w/ different aura

" Well i think it would be hard for her to get back the mansion, if she don't have any files." the old man muttered

"Then what if i show it to her" natsume mumbled while presenting the certificate of the mansion, and written on it was that...

" I Shinji Hyuuga, the legal owner of the Hyuuga Mansion, hereby declare that my son Natsume Hyuuga will be the next owner and will manage all my properties and companies, and no one except from him will replace nor exchange from my position as the president and the OWNER of the Hyuuga HOusehold.

Shinji Hyuuga

Signatured by:  
"EEH??... you mean you're the owner, as in the legal owner of this mansion?" the old man asked w/ shcoking expression.

"Let's just say... I'M BACK..." natsume smirk

"uhm... then what are you going to do?"

"ofcourse those people who is claiming that they are the owner of this mansion should be discourage to live here" koko mumbled

"No!! Let them stay here, i want to know her. that mikan sakura" natsume said wearing his evil smile

"eh? don't tell me you're interested with that girl neh natsume?" koko mumbled

" shut up..." natsume glared at koko who is now freezing

"ojisan, i want to know all the details about the sakura enterprises,everything. you could start from finance if you want, just report me everything that has a connection with the sakura enterprises." Natsume commanded

"eh? what are you planning natsume?" ruka asked

"LEARN HOW TO MANAGE THE SAKURA ENTERPRISES"

"why??" the three looks at him

"simple. i want her to show who's BOSS here! not her, not them... but ME!!" natsume said dominionly

"tha'ts all?" koko asked

"I'm not yet done"

"then what??"

" I'll make a deal with her, i will let her to live her in one condition..."

"what condition?"

" Be...

"My Bride..."

"WHat?? are you kidding?? i thought you're here to find Yuria, and now you're taking anyone to be you're bride?? you're insane natsume!!"

" I maybe insane...

"But not an idiot..." natsume said while smirking, it seems that he's up to something.

Natsume's POV

insane? maybe...

but i want to know who she is...

that girl...

that smile...

that eyes...

she reminds someone...

Yuria...

i know you're hiding somewhere...

or rather...

someone...

End of POV

A/N: Yay! i made it!! hope you like it, chapter seven will be late, but please enjoy this chapter and please make a review... thanks minna-san :D


	7. Chapter 7: Curse me? I bet you can't

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**A/N: chapter seven is here, gomenasai for late updates, thanks for the review, please review, please. If you find this story not good please make a review so I can improve it more, please, please!! And I want to thank my friends here for reviewing my fic. Arigatou minna-san:**

**Star Angel02- thanks for the review, yeah mikan is very energetic, so I made that kind of personality.**

**Anime 19- Yay! Thanks for the review, and please review arigatou "D**

**Katkat- I'm glad that you like it, don't worry I'll update soon "P**

**Iamyours- arigatou for reviewing, please review again and I'll update soon "D**

KMAC 08- Hey thanks!! Pls.review again, thanks for the correction: DXxmikaxx- hey thanks for reviewing: D

**Sammae- arigatou gozaimasu for adding me"D**

**Dominiquanne- hey, thanks for reviewing and for adding and I'm happy that you like it :D**

**-natsume26- hey is that ur pen name, but thanks anyway for reviewing, im happy that you like it.**

**Yamaharuka- hey thanks for reviewing me, thank you, and I'll update soon,promise! "D**

**Xshna- thanks for reviewing, pls.keep reviewing "D**

**Xanimegalx- hey thanks for reviewing as well, I'm glad that you like it "D**

**Neddicted- ohayou, arigatou for reviewing hope you like my nxt chapter"D**

**Candice- hey thanks for reviewing me "D**

**-Natsume-luvr25- thanks for reviewing, hope you like it"D**

**-'MiNi-Rai'- hey you're my first reviewer, thanks, I'm really thankful that you review my fic. I'm so glad. Pls. Review "D**

**A/N: thanks minna-san hope you like it :D and please review :D**

**Are you a beta reader? Please help me, arigatou gozaimasu for supporting me; I'm so glad :D**

**Chapter 7: Curse me? I bet you can't**

_**-Flashback-**_

_"Eh? What are you planning natsume?" ruka asked_

_"LEARN HOW TO MANAGE THE SAKURA ENTERPRISES"_

_"Why??" the three looks at him_

_"Simple. I want her to show who's BOSS here! Not her, not them... but ME!!" natsume said dominantly _

_**-End of the Flashback-**_

The night was full of silence, the place remain on its serenity, no one taunt to break it, but after a minute, a stunning black limousine park in front of the big mansion.

"Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeech…!!"

The old man went outside and proceeds immediately to open the door of the car, and escort the young lady who's already tired from the trip.

"Ojisan, is something happen here when we are gone?" Yuriko checked.

"Uh—no. Nothing Happened, everything is alright."

"Good! Oh, those gals please lead them in their rooms, I'll escort mikan-sama to her room, and please check the doors and windows before you go to sleep okay."

"Hai…"

Everyone made their way except for the old man who's still at the outside and looking at the window of a certain someone. In a mean while a young man with a crimson eyes watched everything and looking at the old man whose looking in his direction and afterwards decided to rest.

-**Morning-**

A certain brunette was awaken by a noise made by her bestfriend from the other room, she knows her friend very well, she arouse from her place and proceed to her restroom, after she take a bath she proceeded to the dining hall.

Our little brunette was running in the hallway because she doesn't want her friends to wait her, and she's scared what her bestfriend could do to her if she made her wait, mikan gulped after realizing it, and not notice someone, until she bumped to someone…

"Ouch…. It hurts you know, you should watch were you going" while rubbing her butt.

"I should be the one to tell you that baka…"

"Huh?" mikan look up and found the raven haired-boy.

"YOUUUUUUU--." While pointing Natsume

"Shut up, you're so noisy!" natsume said irritated

"You why are you here? Who let you pass here??"

"Why would I bother answering you?"

"Why—you impertinent JERK! You don't have the right to tell me that things, who are you??" mikan asked already annoyed

"I already told you that I am a visitor."Natsume said with bored face

"Really? Who the hell will believe in you JERK?!

"An idiot like you…" while pointing our poor mikan

"Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"Of course you polka, who do you think I'm talking to?"

"Polka?…" mikan get furious after realizing what she heard…

"YOU…..…PERVERT!! How dare you to look at my—my…" mikan can't continue because of the embarrassment

"I don't look at it, you showed it to me idiot!!" natsume smirked

"You Perverted moron, how dare you to accuse me of showing my own underwear!! Are you jerk!!" mikan already got annoyed and can't control herself and kicked natsume, but being him he immediately avoided it, and our poor mikan slipped and fell.

"What are you doing? You want to show it to me again? I'm sorry but I don't have time playing with you polka." Natsume jerked

"What—you……….. PERVERT!!" mikan shouted and was left alone by our natsume who still smirking and making his way out.

**-Dinning Hall-**

The place was quiet and no one dares to speak, until our young brunette came and greeted everyone.

"Ohayou minna-saaaaaaaaaaaan…" mikan greeted wearing a big smile. Even though her day was ruin by a pervert guy.

"Oh—ohayou mikan-sama" yuriko greeted and three gals just nodded wearing a not so good smile.

"Eh? What happened? Is there something wrong??" Mikan asked

"Mikan-sama, there's something I want to tell you…"

And the three guys who are hiding from somewhere showed up and proceed at the table and sit.

"Eh? Who are they?" pointing the three lads

"Uhm—they are…" yuriko mumbled

"My friends…" a certain raven haired-guy continued showed up.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhh?!" Mikan screeched while pointing natsume with horrible look.

"Tch, you're loud mouthed girl…" natsume said annoyed

"Pervert!!…. You Why are you here?"

"It's none of your business polka."

"Then I'll make it my business MORON!!"

" _Tch… she's so stubborn" natsume thought_

"What now!! You hear me right!!"

"Alright… I thought you're smart enough, but I was mistaken!" he mumbled while reviewing the files.

"What?! Are you retarded? How old are you that you don't even look at me, are you blind?" mikan roared, while the three other boys are laughing at mikan, while natsume's controlling his anger.

"Oh I'm sorry I forgot you're not blind, coz if you're blind you don't have any guts looking at my underwear, and you're not going to enjoy looking at it!! Am I right…Mister PERVERT…!!" Mikan smirked. While the three guys were laughing so hard, natsume's already pissed off.

"Tch… you'll going to pay this!!" natsume threatened and glared his friends who suddenly freeze after receiving his powerful death glare.

"Pay what? Are you threatening me? Hahaha the nerves of you jerk!!"

Natsume get the papers and give it to mikan.

"What's this?" mikan raised a brow

"Papers…idiot!"

"I know! But why you have to give it to me?"

"Idiot… just read it!" natsume commanded

After she read the files she immediately throw it to natsume and was really annoyed on what she read about it…

"so you're telling me that you are the legal owner of this mansion and you want to get this back to you."

"You're smart after all."

"I won't give it to you, over my dead beautiful body, got it!"

"So your telling me to kill your beautiful body first, before I can get it back huh??"

"YES!!"

"really??" natsume raised a brow

"definitely YES!!"

"Are you really sure?" natsume smirked

"I'm 100 percent sure!"

"Is that so…?"

"Yeah!!"

natsume get another paper and written on it…

"What's this?" mikan asked while holding the paper

"read it!"

"What?" mikan raised a brow

"Yeah…"

"What do you want me to do with this contract?"

"Simple. I want to have an agreement with you."

"What kind of agreement?"

"Do you want this mansion?"

"Of course my Ojisan gave it to me. And I'm not going to give it to you no matter what!!" mikan stated firmly

"I know that you're going to say that, but you don't have any files and certificate of this mansion, then that means I have the right to take this mansion as my own." Natsume explained

"Yeah, you have those stupid files, but I'm not going to give it to you easily."

"But you know that I'am the legal owner of this mansion."

"Yeah, I know!"

"Then if you don't want to leave this mansion, then let's have an agreement."

"Agreement?"

"Yeah… I'm going to let you stay here in one condition."

"Condition?"

And everyone was silent, the atmosphere was really hard and nobody even bother to break it.

"I want to be your partner in your company, let's share the position in your company and manage the SAKURA ENTERPRISES."

"Whaaaaaattt??…."

"What? Are you kidding? Mikan-sama don't be fooled, he wants to get the company from you, and after that he's going to make you a slave."

"NO WAY IN HELL!!"

"Hnn…"

"What do you think of me? An idiot?? I'm not going to share to you my company, you can have your mansion but not my company!!" mikan stated

"Is that so?" natsume said with bored face

"YES!"

"Then, I suppose I have to throw it away!" while showing to mikan a letter.

"What's that? Threatening me again??"

"No! it's a letter… from your grand pa."

"Huh?" Mikan became serious but confuse on what natsume's talking about.

"Eeeeeh?! The letter!!" Yuriko shrieked

"Yuriko? Do you know anything??"

"I'm sorry Mikan-sama, but Mr.Sakura, your ojisan told me to give it to you before your sixteenth birthday but I always forgot to give it to you."

"What?!"

"Now are you going to—." Natsume was interrupted

"What do you want me to do with this?" mikan was serious now. While yurik0-san trying his best to stop his Mikan-sama

"Just signed that and I'll give it to you." Natsume instructed while handing a pen. After Mikan signed the papers she waits natsume to give to her the letter. And the others was really sad especially yuriko-san.

"What?"

"Give it to me NOW!" Mikan commanded

"Ow I forgot, there's an additional request I want you to do."

"What?!" mikan was already pissed

"Since you already signed it, I am now the owner of this mansion, then that means, whatever I command you will obey it… Since you agree in everything that was written in that papers, I'm expecting you will obey it!

"What do you mean?" mikan grabbed the papers and read all of it.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat the hell is this!!" mikan was now mad like a rampant lion that in any minute she'll attack her prey. She again throws it to natsume…

"I NEED AN EXPLANATION…NOW!!"

"Why my BRIDE needs an explanation huh??… I thought it's clear that once you signed it, there'll be no any problem anymore?" natsume mocked

"Why you have to put a marriage contract there! I thought it's only for the mansion and the company?"

"That's why I told you to read it carefully, but you didn't even listen to me!" natsume stated

"Why are you doing this to me?" Mikan look at natsume intently, auburn eyes meet crimson eyes

"I don't know as well!" natsume smiled

"Are you insane? Do you know what are you doing? You let me signed that marriage contract , do you know that once you do that we're not going to be free anymore, no more parties, no more friends, no more jamming, no more freedom and the WORST OF ALL IS… YOU WILL BE THE ONE TO HANDLE MY COMPANY… IDIOTIC MORON!!"

"Heh, that's what I really want!" natsume smirked

"YOU TRAITOR! You fooled me! And I'm an idiot coz I let you fooled me just because of that stupid letter!" mikan roared

"Hnn…"

"This things went too far and I'm really really tired of this kind of circumstances, I let my guard down. Now are you happy?! You already get what you want! —What else do you want??" Mikan muttered

"Your Heart"

"What?! Hahaha you already stolen my company and now you want to kill me?! That's great!! Well if I'm in your position, I'm going to do that as well so I can have the company all by myself!!"

"…"Natsume raised a brow

"What? You can't speak coz I'm right!!"

"_She's numb… poor child" natsume's thought_

"You're so smart! I never thought that you're going to figure it out!" natsume complimented

"Because you're an idiot that's why I figured it out easily! Next time make sure no one will know your plan okay Mr. Idiot!!" Mikan mocked

"_What? She's serious about it; I never thought that she's going to be that numb!! She's crazy!! I pity her!!" natsume sympathize_

"Alright!! Anyways do you have any intentions to get your letter?" showing the letter to mikan.

"Just take it… do whatever you want, I'm not interested anymore!"

"What?" natsume raised a brow

"Coz if I'm going to take that I'll just remember him and end up crying again!! I'm just tired, so just take it or if you want to throw it, then do what you want… I don't care anymore" Mikan stated as she turned her back and make her way. Not knowing a pair of crimson eyes stare at her passionately whereas our little brunette abruptly fading away.

"_Mikan…"_

The day was really tiring, everyone is busy and doing his or her own business, the place was now change, it became livelier and more beautiful…

"Neh Ruka-kun, what's your favorite animal?" asked by a perm-haired girl, who is now getting closer while ruka's trying his best to avoid the girl.

"Uh—Uhm…py0—pyonta…" ruka mumbled who's now really nervous.

"Eh? Pyonta? You mean a rabbit? I thought ruka-kun would go for something like a horse or lion or tiger… but— it's okay… rabbits are cute and they are harmless, ruka-kun really know how to choose a pet!!" Permy muttered

"Yuu- kun where do you came from?" Nonoko asked

"here."

"Eh you mean you live here?"

"No, but I always visit the mansion."

"Eh? Then you live nearby?"Anna asked

"Uh—Hai!!"

"Then we want to see Yuu-kun house" Nonoko and anna said with twinkling eyes.

"Eeeeehhh??" yuu was surprised on what he heard from the two girls.

"Ahahaha… I'm sorry Ladies but he can't!!" koko muttered

"Eh? What do you mean??"

"Uh—…" Ruka and yuu glared at koko and threaten it to kill him.

"Uh—uhm… let's just say His parent are very strict!! Yeah they are scary, so if I were you I'm not going to wish to see their house coz it looks like a haunted mansion!"koko stated

"What!! Haunted Mansion?? That's scary!!"

"Yeah… you said so" koko smirked

"Shut up!!" yuu glared at koko

In the Meanwhile

Mikan and Hotaru came back from their long shopping the two girls are very happy coz they bought everything they need, something like girl stuff.

"Oi baka aren't you going to get that letter to that idiot?" Hotaru asked her bestfriend while eating her all time favorite Fluff Puffs.

"Why would I bother?"

"Baka! Aren't you interested what's inside that letter?"

"No!"

"Tch, What if that's a secret letter from your grandpa, maybe he'll give you another inheritance?"

Mikan who's eating her favorite fluff puffs suddenly stop and realize what her bestfriend's talking about.

"Yeah, you're right! What shall I do??" Mikan pleaded her bestfriend.

"Find him, and tell him that you want to get your letter."

"Okay!! Bye…!!"

"This night is going to be an interesting night" Hotaru mumbled while sipping her tea.

Mikan run as fast as he can but suddenly stop coz she doesn't know where natsume is. Luckily ojisan passed beside her ask him.

"neh ojisan, do you see where that natsume pervert go?"

"Natsume-sama? Ow he's in your room."

"What?! My room, what is he doing there?"

"He wants to rest."

"Yeah, why in my room."

"Of course his your groom-to-be, it's alright if you two stay there. And besides his the new owner of the mansion, take note the legal owner of the mansion."

"I know! But I'm not going to give him the permission to rest there!!" And the young brunette run as fast as he can.

**-Mikan's Room-**

"Naatsumeeeeeee!" Mikan shrieked standing beside the door while breathing heavily. But Natsume was nowhere to find.

"_Where's that bastard" mikan's thought while searching for natsume._

While searching the light suddenly turned off, and the door suddenly closed. The place suddenly became dark.

"Tch, what's that?! Natsume are you here??" Mikan shouted, but no one answer back.

"Tch… Natsume stop it… You're not funny at all… you bastard!!" mikan roared

"Natsume are you stupid or what?!… Don't worry I'm not going to take that stupid certificate of yours. I'm just here to take my letter, so please stop playing around with me bastard!!"

But someone fling her a pillow. _"Tch, what is he doing?"_

"I'm sorry but I don't have any time playing with you, if you're not going to stop it I'm going to leave!!" mikan stated, but no one reply and continue throwing her a bunch pillows.

"Alright…I'm out of it!!" Mikan who's really annoyed and she was about to leave the room when a strong well built arm pulled her, causing her body to lean on the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?" a cold manly voice said

Mikan who's trying to figure who's voice belongs it, move closer and clearly saw a pair of crimson eyes.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeehh?? Mikan shriek, trying to escape from His well built arm, but he moves closer and closer, till it's an inches away.

"What are you doing bastard!!" Mikan said while trying to break away from their position.

"Do you already forgotten what I told you a while ago?"

"What?"

**-Flashback-**

"_This things went too far and I'm really really tired of this kind of circumstances, I let my guard down. Now are you happy?! You already get what you want! —What else do you want??" Mikan muttered_

"_Your Heart……"_

**-End of the flashback-**

"Now I got it! You want to kill me here where nobody will see us, which were a great idea… hahaha I never thought that I'm going to die in this room. So this what I got after giving everything to y_ou?_

"Hnn…"

"Fine. You want to kill me? Go!! Kill me now!! Do whatever you want, I'm not going stop you." Mikan commanded

"Are you really sure?" natsume confirmed

"Yes!! Do it now!!"

"Alright!" but mikan was shaking really hard and natsume noticed it. Natsume grabbed mikan and embraced it and whisper

"Don't worry… It won't hurt you"

natsume pulls her and kissed her. she was shocked for the second time her eyes went wide. at first she tried to break free but In the end she gave up and replied to the kiss. But Mikan suddenly stop and whisper…

"_Curse you…"_

She broke the kiss, and run away going back to her room with a trace of red shaded tint across her cheeks.

Natsume follow him and shouted "Darling I think you forgot something!" Mikan stop and turn her back "What again pervert?!" mikan shriek "here…" Natsume throw the letter "Thanks…but— I'm not going to forgive you easily" Mikan stated

"Sure—but next time I'm not going to let you escape that easily!" Natsume tease, smirking. And our little mikan make her way…And as for natsume…..

"_Tch, Curse me?…"_

"_I bet you can't…….."_

**A/N: Great!! It's already done!! Hope you like it!! Gomenasai if my story was really really horrible..gomenasai!! please make a review… arigatou gozaimasu **


	8. Chapter 8: You are so dead, Mikan

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**(A/N: yes I know it took me years before I regain this idea but hopefully you'll support my fic. Arigatou ^_^\/)**

**(A/N: -SOME Italicize phrases=mikan's thoughts)**

Chapter 8: How lucky you are Mikan

**Guest room **

**( A/N: well as you know, natsume occupied her room so she have no choice but to stay in one of the guest room.)**

**In her dream**

" _Yuria…"_

"_hnn..?"_

" _I have something for you.."_

"_what is it dear?"_

"_close your eyes first.."_

_As she closes her eyes, she felt a tickling touch while her dear husband was placing a beautiful gift in her neck. _

"_you can open your eyes now.."_

_Auburn eyes meets emerald locket, the brunette was full of happiness, her eyes glistens as she tries to feel the figure of the locket and gaze upon its beauty._

"_Why?" asked the brunette _

"_because I love thee"_

" _even to the depth and breath and height?" asked jokingly by the brunette_

"_hmm… yes, even to the dept and breath and height." replied by a pair of crimson eyes wearing a smirk. As she softly planted a deep and eternal kiss to his beloved._

_( dream ended)_

A certain brunette girl suddenly get up and full of sweat, preventing to lose her dream and trying to analyze the sense and the connection of its to her being but not for a while when suddenly interrupted by a phone call.

_Phone call in the middle of the night? Mikan thought as she get her phone…_

"ugh… who must be this, doesn't this person know the proper decorum?.." mikan mumbled

"haiii…??"

"mikan?" replied by a manly voice

"eh?"

"eto.. who's this?"

"mikan! Is it really you mikan?!" asked by excited voice but manage to remain his stillness.

"hai…hai.. demo, who might be this?"

"Sakurano.."

"Eeeeeeeee---" mikan screeched as she holds the phone tightly to prevent from slipping…

"a-a-ano…, if I –I he-eard it c-correct, its s-sa-sakurano-senpai?" repeatedly asked by our young brunette

"hai…" assuredly stated by the caller

"a-ano… why,a, I mean, any reason for calling?"

"Oh, sumimasen are you sleeping already?"

"uh... not yet, in fact I have so many things to do I think I'll have to escape afternoon to take a nap, so.. not yet. Haha~" lied and nervously replied by our poor mikan.

" oh good thing, I thought you're already sleeping, uhm… I heard from your classmates that you won't be attending next spring because you and Imai already lived there ."

"uhh..e-eto, I actually haven't decided it yet because I'm busy preparing and arranging some papers here, you know, oji-san's stuffs."

"it must be tiring…" consoled by the warm and manly voice.

"uh..hai" mikan blushed as she replied to the warm and sexy voice of her senpai.

_As silence suddenly interfere to the both speaker and receiver…_

"uhm…sa-sakurano senpai?" mikan asked, thought t'was some signal problems

"hai?" abrubtly replied back

_I thought he's gone…_

"e-eto… how are you?" finally

_YOSH! Go for it mikan. this is the right time…_

" I thought you're not going to ask it?" sakurano asked

"uh.. I'm sorry?"

_OMG.. do I heard it right? He's expecting me to ask it, OH MY!!!! What does it mean?_

"what do you want me to answer first? It will be hard for me to answer it both." Sakurano replied

_Baka mikan_

" I'm okay, but not the same me, I guess.. when you left." Sakurano mumbled nervously..

_Ugh…. Crap. What is he doing? Is this a confession… I'm not prepared.. ugh why it should be now?!!! And WAIT!!! Is he nervous???!!! Why?!!!_

"uh-huh.. and then?"

_WHAT THE HECK MIKAN?!!!! WRONG MOVE. WRONG MOVE. It's all messed up. Do you think he'll answer that, of course not!!You're so stupid mikan, stupid,stupid,stupid. He'll probably hang the phone now!! Goodluck!!!!_

"..cough..cough.. uh..e-eto, and then? Uh… for your second question, I'll proceed to that instead.. I said I thought you're not going to ask me if I'm okay because I thought.. uh… I thought… you already have someone else…"

"…………………………………………….." mikan's blank expression, went pale, and her spirit is prepared to go to the heaven's gate.

"uhh…" before mikan can utter a word she was…

".bip….."

"uh..e-eto.. uh..uh… sakurano-sempai?, sa-sakurano sempai..???" she was hanged up.

" so…. Is this what I really deserve?" mikan asked w/ no expression

Since it's morning she decided to get up and visit her friend to it's room but before she gets up she doesn't expect something…

" so you're talking to your boyfriend for the whole night?" asked by a pair of crimson eyes..

"e…eto.. natsume?"

As she tries to look around and notice the whole members are looking at her with her bestfriend holding its new device the 2001089.98 invi-tele. Version where you can see the person inside and hear what she's talking without being noticed. To be brief they're eavesdropping for the time.

"ho-hotaru…?"

"hehe.. your really something when it comes to sakurano-sama neh mikan-sama" yuriko chuckled.

"So, can I have a good explanation for your unfaithfulness my soon-to-be bride? Natsume stated wearing don't-dare-to lie-me-coz you're-dead..

(A/N: this sucks right? ..review pls.)


	9. Chapter 9: It's unfair

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

**Spica14** – Thank you for that wonderful comment. I didn't you will like my story among thousands stories made in GA section. I am pleased for informing me of my errors, I would definitely fix it. Thank you for your support.

" _I never thought that there will be a time where I would run away again. My Grandpa always told me that I am a brave kid, and I got this personality from my Mom. I don't how much braveness I've still got, but lately it's flopping. Whenever he's around.."_

_**Flashback**_

_**Mikan's P.O.V**_

"_As I hear those words for some reason, it made me uneasy. I didn't know I was that sensitive, but all I was sure was everyone was looking at me- my best friend, my secretary, those peeping guys, and THAT person. I know I shouldn't be anxious because I would just make myself worst. But I shouldn't also be explaining. I know it was disrespectful to talk to a guy in the middle of the night for some awkward reason, because first I'm a Japanese girl in my blooming years, showered with pure chastity and all but here I was caught talking to a guy. And second, he's not just a guy, alright? He's Sakurano Senpai, my respected, popular, smart, and sexy Senpai. Everyone would die to be in my place. But it seems like there's no point of telling these to them. _

_As I met those crimson eyes, I couldn't for some unexplainable reason get my eyes off from him. It was if I was being judged and I couldn't reason out because It was obviously my fault. Then what should I say? Sorry? Pretend nothing happened then closed the door and sleep? Stupid._

_But seriously, I couldn't read those eyes. Am I being hated, or were those actually sadness?"_

"_Mikan.." _

_**Mikan's P.O.V**_

"_a girl with blank face called my name, and when I was about to look for that voice, that person with crimson eyes started to move to my directions. I don't what's happening but it bothered me and I don't what he'll do to me, he seems aggressive, well he's crazy for Kamisama's sake! I don't know If he will now seriously stab me and take my heart like how he usually threatens me. No way. If I would die here because of cheating to someone I don't even know, then I would rather, elope with Sakurano Senpai!_

_If I could only stop the time, I would definitely stay in Japan and that I might have prevented myself from reaching this situation."_

_As the young raven haired boy approached our protagonist, with unbelievable action, the young lass pushed away the approaching lad that made the poor lad fell into his butt, while our poor protagonist struggle and eventually made her way out from her audience and run with all her might._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Obviously to a person like me, there's nothing more tiring than running to nowhere. I should've my back up plan, because If not, I wil—

"— be facing your eyes again."

"What?" The raven haired guy asked with mixed worried and pissed look. The young lass who were stopped by pale yet strong arms gasped with unbelievable expression.

"Why did you follow me?" The girl exclaimed

"YOU HURT MY BUTT POLKA DOT." The pissed raven haired guy muttered

**Mikan's P.O.V**

" _Oh... was the only smart thing I was able to deliver. Well, I wasn't really expecting anything, I was just disappointed...Uh, Sorry? What?... I meant WHAT? Did I just said, 'disappointed'? And why the hell? What's happening to me? NOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I wasn't, it was only a rare malfunction on my hypothalamus. Yeah, that's right, it won't happen again. I am Not Disappointed, okay? I'm just, I'm.. what do you call this, erm.. I am INFACT pissed. He should've stayed there at the floor and tend his butt. And..._

_DID SHE JUST CALLED ME 'THAT' ? HOW THE HELL HE FIND OUT?"_

"You... JERK!" Mikan slapped the confused lad and walked away. But when she was about to turn, she was pulled by Natsume and the two fell.

"Hey.. why you.." Mikan protested

Before Mikan could ever continue, she once again met those eyes, but this time she was now sure of what those eyes meant. Natsume pulled Mikan closer, so close where the two can hear the breathing of each other. And then, Natsume whispered:

"I'm sorry."

"Natsume.." the only thing our worried protagonist uttered. Although it was her first time seeing Natsume acting like this, she was deep inside sure that something like this happened before, but she wasn't sure of it.

"Hey. If you're pulling a joke, I won't forgive you , u know?" Mikan supported to avoid herself from embarrassment if Natsume is pretending.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you.." The guy with crimson eyes mumbled not looking to our now seriously worried protagonist.

"What are you saying Natsume?Look, If you're trying to make me look bad on what I did to you guys, I'm sorry. But pls. quit acting like you're being betrayed and stuff. Natsume, hey look at me." Mikan said and immediately raised Natsume's head to only see the palest and empty face of the man he was scared of.

"Uhh.. Natsume, are you sick or what? Are you okay? Mikan worriedly asked and placed her cold hands on natsume's forehead, checking if he gotten sick.

"It's unfair... pls. don't do that again.." Natsume once mumbled with more weak and serious tone.

"Unfair? What are you saying? I didn't do something unreasonable to cause you like that, stop it." Mikan pleaded, and now more confused than worried. But—

"Please... promise me.. don't talk to him again." Nastume mumbled like a pitiful child, and now much closer to Mikan.

Mikan seeing the pitiful Natsume couldn't help but pulled and embraced the guy. She knew she would regret this later, but she can't help it; she's a fool. Even though she might being prank, she would gladly accept it just to ease the pain she was seeing to the guy she once hated.

"Yes, I won't do that again. I'm sorry." Mikan assured, hoping her words would reach the now lifeless Natsume.

As our worried protagonist gently stroking the head of the raven haired guy, the people who were at the scene were now approaching. Seeing those two being together, unexpectedly closer, understood and left; Reading the atmosphere, they knew they weren't needed. But someone stayed, and dared to interfere.

"It was hundre— ah.. ten years ago, when I saw him acted like that, tho still a child I knew he wasn't someone who could be treated like he was. As a child, he was matured, dependable and trustworthy. No one dared messing with a child like him, because he wasn't what you think. But during his sixth birthday.."

**Flashback**

_**At Central Building**_

"_Natsume blow your candle, we're hungry!" The dirty yellow haired kid shouted instructing the raven haired kid to blow his candle so that they could all start to eat. But knowing the birthday boy, he ignored the loud kid and waited for his two best friends to come. Almost fifteen minutes passed but no auburn haired girl and yellow haired guy with stuff bunny came. So the mom of the birthday boy came.._

" _Darling, Ruka-kun won't be able to come, he fell sick two days ago and his temperature won't still go down. So just proceed to your cake and that everyone can eat and we'll just deliver some to Ruka's Household." The birthday boy's mom explained with assuring smile._

" _But, where is she?" The poor kid asked looking for the other precious friend_

" _I already sent our butler to the Sakura Household, and they said that Yuria won't be able to come because something urgent came. But she sent you a gift, look.." The woman pointed the biggest gift among the hundreds pile of presents, covered in strawberry wrapper, and laced with white frills._

" _But—.." The kid mumbled but wasn't able to continue because if he will ask more, he doesn't know If his mom would still stay in her calm posture. "Moms are scary" Natsume thought._

_So the poor birthday boy proceeds to the hall, and blow his candles with all his might. After the party, he immediately turned from his costume clothes to his regular attire, and hurriedly run outside their mansion and lifts at his own private carriage. The carriage with an emblem of fire and sculpted of the last name written as Hyuuga, was an eye candy to the townfolks but soon lost their interest after passing the town. The carriage entered into a large gate and stopped in front of a huge mansion. A kid in his sixth year jumped of the carriage but was reprimanded by the coach to not do it again, proceeded immediately at the huge mansion with his most concerned look._

_The kid was welcomed with admired look by all 50 staff members of the house, lining up from the main door, and each took their bows, showing respect to the best of friends of their sick young master. The kid being raised up by the same tradition his best friend had, gallantly walked, trying not to lose his posture with worried thoughts, successfully passed the members and was attended until in front of his best friend's room. He was now left alone by the butler, but he couldn't seem to go inside. It seemed like something is preventing him to open the door. Something unusual is bothering him. But as a kid with full respect of his family's dignity and pride, slowly opened the door, without making a noise, stopped and froze. _

**Author's Note: The End for this chapter. Please review, and can you suggest me of ideas I could put in my stories in the future. I know it is my job to give you wonderful plots but I also want my readers to enjoy my stories, and have the freedom to explore my story. I would really appreciate it. Thank you, and also pls. support my other stories— Orange Boulevard( NXM) and Belated Journey ( Hikaru No Go)**


	10. Chapter 10: Starting Point

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Author'sNote:** Pls. Pray for PHL they are now suffering from a horrid rainstorm which is equivalent to a month of rainfall.

X

_As the raven haired boy set his eyes on two figures, he wasn't sure if he would be glad or disappointed. He was informed that his precious brunette friend was doing something important that's why it wasn't able to attend his party. Yet his eyes must be playing on him, seeing the girl of his dream holding the lifeless hand of his considered best friend. _

_Natsume though as a child wasn't selfish at all, he knows what should be done and what should be avoided. Seeing his both treasured friends resting in each other arms was a painful picture however being mad because of enviousness wasn't something he would consider. Ruka was sick and in lifeless form, it would be disappointing to harbor this kind of feelings towards a sick person especially his best friend, Natsume thought._

_As he approached his two beloved friends, the gullible brunette who was awakened by the raven haired boy's footstep was surprised by the presence of her special friend. _

"_Nat.."_

"_Shhh.." Stopped by the lad, the brunette was astounded by how matured her special friend was even though she wasn't able to attend the party._

"_How was he?" Asked by the calmed lad, waiting for his beloved girl to respond_

"_Uh.. Well the doctor said that Ruka would still have to rest for a week because his body wasn't responding to the medicine. Mom told me not to worry but I don't want Ruka to suffer like this." As she tightened her hold on the boy's lifeless hand; this scene was a nightmare, being so much concerned to the other boy and all, the raven haired boy silently wished that he wouldn't mind being on his best friend's position. _

_Done with the visiting, the upset lad who was trying to put all the pretentions for the sake of his friends managed to smile and bid his goodbye, but before he could go, a faint voice handled to call for his name;_

"_Natsume.."_

_Surprised and not expecting on what he has heard, the boy who was about to leave run back to where his best friend was. Looking unto the fragile eyes of his so called bestfriend, Natsume cursed his self for being so envious, he shouldn't have thought of those awful things towards Ruka and Yuria. _

"_I'm sorry.." Ruka mumbled, knowing that his best friend was now about to die of jealousy. Natsume surprised of what he has heard, gently slap in jest the cold face of his buddy.._

" _Bakayaro.. " Natsume whispered as he embraced his sick friend. Yuria who was all confused throughout the scene joined her two best friends and cuddled each other._

_End of Flash back_

X

After a week of conflicts, jealousies and confusions, the mansion suddenly changed into a sanctuary. Mystery about sudden appearance of the bachelors where explained and cleared, thus they were now openly welcomed by the household. Who would have thought that they know how to live at peace, if they have done it before perhaps they could have avoided that fight, a certain butler thought while arranging the table for lunch.

X

Mikan who's now all dressed up and ready for a promised trip from Natsume- more likely from this guy's friends who planned this surprised trip to give the pair a time for each other. After finishing her business, Mikan proceeded to the dining area and went to her seat. Excitedly waiting for the cuisine and all the girl didn't expected that someone will seat beside her; a handsome boy who gently smiled and greeted her.

"Oh hi.." Mikan managed to say even though she wasn't sure why her heart was about to explode.

" So natsume , where are you going to take us today? I hope we could go somewhere we could do some picnic or do some flower viewing, ne?" Mikan asked trying to mask her weird feelings.

"Well we could bring you guys to the temple; there was a nice place at the back of the temple, it wasn't open to the public so you could consider it as something sacrilege." Natsume replied trying to ease the awkwardness between them.

"Really?! It's been awhile since I've visited one, back in Japan I always go to one with Ojisan and Hotaru, although It was a long time ago, it was a memorable one."

"Memorable?"

"Yeah. It was memorable because Ojisan told me that it was my mom's favorite place, she used to visit that temple whenever she wants to meet my dad. I think it was a nice place because that's where they able to find each other and a place where you could connect to your special someone is a beautiful place, don't you think?"

Astounded by the grace and openness of the girl he had fallen in love with, Natsume gently give the girl an approving smile. On the other hand, she knew something was wrong but after seeing that smile, she was now dead sure what she was feeling. Although no one wants to ruin the atmosphere, a dirty yellow haired guy abruptly entered the scene..

"NATSUUMME! Where the heck have you gone, huh?! When I checked your room and you weren't there, I was worried that you've gone back to the past, but you were just damn flirting here in dining area!

The guests who were once peacefully eating were now trying to control their selves from laughing because they do not know what could might happen if they were to be on the bad side of the now embarrassed raven haired guy.

No one wants to be embarrassed in front of or rather beside by the person you love. And no one is on the right mind wished to be hunt down by the notorious Natsume Hyuuga.

" Oh Koko glad to see you here, let's have a lunch." Natsume trying to control his temper invited his dim-witted friend to dine. Being simpleminded, the poor guy joined the group and was now under the scary scheme of the evil, Natsume Hyuuga.

X

Surrounded by huge trees, cold breeze, and glowing light which makes the little haven sparkle at the back of the temple; a small Japan in unfamiliar country, declared by the amazed brunette.

"Hotaru, did you remember when we visited the Shoshou Temple, It was like this right? It's so peaceful and beautiful; you could feel like you don't want to leave the place."

"Yeah and I remembered how you tried to read all the dangled prayers in the temple and doesn't want to go home until you've finished all."

" Oh, Haha. I thought maybe I could also help those people to pray for their needs."

"You're always fond of helping others aren't you?"

"Of course!" Mikan happily replied.

"And usually they are the ones who died early.." The ever cold best friend continued.

"Waaaaaaa- Is that true? How could that be? Mikan panicked and waiting for her best friend to reply.

"Baka.." Hotaru stuck out her tongue teasing her friend.

"Perhaps it's because they usually deny what they need ." A deep striking voice mumbled. Mikan who looked for the voice was taken aback because of Natsume's sudden appearance.

"Uh.. Sorry?" Mikan asked trying to hide her shock and to reiterate what Natsume just said.

"Maybe it was because the person must be good-natured that she always consider first the need of others and deny her needs."

"So, that's why they died early?" Mikan anxiously asked. After watching the expression of the now worried Mikan, Natsume do not exactly know if she would laugh at her or just pretend that he didn't hear anything; but he might consider the first idea.

" Not exactly. If you are a hero maybe that could become one reason of your death, but usually it was only a practical joke." Natsume calmly assured Mikan who was now relieved from the matter.

"Ne, Mikan. Are you usually being teased? I mean is it ok letting them to treat you like this?" Mikan who was startled by Natsume's question, sincerely replied,

"If my stupidity is the only thing I can give for them to be happy, I would gladly do it always."

"Even if it hurts" Natsume with serious look asked

"Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"Haha. I don't exactly know how to answer your question, Natsume. I'm really stupid, aren't I?" Mikan muttered trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Yeah, you are indeed stupid.."

"Eh? Sou ka… Gome ne " Mikan who was offended from what she heard was stopped by sudden eye contact with Natsume;

"She is willing to give everything for the sake of those people around her, and she always try to mask her feeling just not to let others worry, and she wears that annoying smile to such extent where people considered her idiotic. I think that's how your friends define your Stupidity…"

" Natsume.."

" And I think it's stupidly beautiful, Mikan" Natsume reassuringly whispered to the now startled red faced girl.

X

Author's Note: I've made you wait again. Gome T_T

A/N: Evaluations are highly appreciated


	11. Chapter 11: Comeback

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Author's Note**: Since I am neglecting my school works and I do not plan to pull an all nighter, therefore I must be a brave procrastinator! HOHO. Heavy rainstorm everyone! Stay safe, stay dry!

X

_Mikan's POV_

_Roses even when they were just a bud, you've already expected that they will bloom perfectly, and to compare -They are refreshing than the first season of Spring, much warmer than the first drop of Summer, incomparably charming than the first touch of Winter, and of course redder than the first glimpse of Fall. Yet it won't really last long… And that's where its beauty lies. _

_Okaasan once told me that what makes human being beautiful is that they are capable to die, and it is a destiny that has given to everyone. I am not afraid to die because it is a planned destiny a long time ago._

_But before I die, I'd like to know if there's such thing as to coexist; can the past coexist with the future? Natsume and I, can we coexist? _

_After hearing those words, though I am not sure if it was an insult or praise, I was glad to hear that— "stupidly beautiful"— you sure knows how to talk._

_Who would believe that they came from the past, it was kind of foolish to believe at first because it was unheard of, but they did, they were residents of the mansion, four hundred years ago. _

_Meeting people from the past was extremely unbelievable but when you were in my position, and when you see one, it's not hard to believe. _

_Natsume mentioned that he waited for this time to come because he was searching for her wife. So it was true that people from the past marry in their younger years. _

_Yuria Sakura, the lady they were looking for; She is Natsume's._

_But why am I feeling this way, shouldn't I pity him instead because he lost his wife and their son. Why am I feeling betrayed? Why am I feeling forgotten? Why do I feel like it was unfair? _

_Natsume, do you really love Yuria that much to even crosses the sea of time? _

_How envious I am. _

_I wish I was her._

X

The mansion though huge it was really different If you'll go for a walk and breathe for fresh air. It was a night decorated with the brightest among the brightest stars, it as if the God of the universe planned the setting. A certain brunette who was having a moment in her room decided to go outside for a change..

"Cool. So many stars, I wonder where's the constellation of Perseus could be?"

"It's above Andromeda.." a cold yet deep voice answered.

"Oh…Natsume"

"Hey.."

"Err.. It's cold isn't it?"

"Oh, wanna borrow my jacket?"

"No,no, I'm alright!"

"…."

"So, Natsume. In the past, do you usually hang out here, I'm mean do you go here for some star gazing stuff, etc.?" Mikan asked trying to open a topic, and hopefully would work.

"Yeah. I usually go here with Yuria."

"Oh.." Mikan replied with a hint of disappointment, Natsume being sharp didn't fail to receive the message.

"But it was in the past, Yuria is now gone.."

"Gone? What do you mean? Weren't you guys said that the reason you came here is to find Yuria?

"That's true, but there's no use of looking for her anymore."

"Why's that?" Mikan eagerly asked, waiting for Natsume's to clear the confusion.

"Because, we've already found her." Natsume gently smiled, making our poor protagonist felt the weirdest thing she had never experience before;

If there's a way to call for a lightning to strike her, she has done it already instead of slowly feeling this pang of pain that hurts more than any sting of bees.

"Mikan- sama and Natsume-sama, what are you doing here?" The tired butler asked, waiting for the two to answer.

"We're just having a chat." Mikan reassured her hardworking butler.

"I'm sorry Natsume-sama but I am afraid that I need to borrow the young lady for a while."

"Sure… I'll wait you here."

"Alright."

X

"You seem to be in a hurry Yuriko-san? Is there something wrong?"

"A phone call my lady"

"Oh, who is it?"

"From Japan, your Auntie." The butler informed while holding the phone before giving it to Mikan. The Sakura Household like other wealthy families hold hidden agenda, rivalries, discrimination and threats from the members itself. Mikan being the adopted granddaughter and unexpectedly announced as the heiress of the Sakura Household, no one in the family acknowledged her except for one person.

"Would you like to answer the call my lady?"

"Who do you think I am Yuriko-san?" Mikan firmly questioned the worried butler, and asked him to give the phone.

"Good Mor— Oh, pardon me, My beloved niece. Good Evening how was your unannounced trip there in Romania? Have you already wasted, oh I'm sorry but the elders would like to know if you are not wasting the money of Uncle Yoshida? Have you planned your comeback here? I hope you're not thinking of staying there forever because the family wouldn't like that to hear, my niece?"

"Auntie, I'm so pleased that you have wasted your time calling someone like me, but I'd like to clarify that I left ten copies of letters to the family stating that I would only stay here before the class starts. And with all due respect, the elders knew that the money I inherited from Ojisan is on freeze and I can't use it not until I turned 20. It would be nice if you'll do some background research before creating craps, My dear Auntie? "

"So much confidence from someone who can't even make herself acknowledge by the family. Hohoho." "Oh, I am afraid I must put it down because the elders would like to have my presence now. Ciao!" And the line was now cut off.

"My Lady?" Yuriko worriedly waited for her young lady to talk but tears were the only answers Mikan able to give.

"Shhh.." Yuriko hugged his poor lady— always discriminated and left out; that's how Mikan faced her household. Mikan wasn't always weak, in fact she is strong willed as a child but when Ojisan died the world turned against the now alone brunette. It was her grandfather who always protects her from those nasty relative who can't seem to accept the child and are only after the authority and inheritance of the Sakura Household.

"Mikan-sama you're not giving up right? You've promised that to Ojisan you said."

"yeah.." trying to wipe her tears and gaining her senses

"So, you wouldn't let those snakes to just bite you right?"

" I do kill one.."

"Oh! See.. then kill 'em all." Yuriko trying to cheer up the lady and it worked, making the lady dumbfounded and smiles again.

"I'm going back.."

"Oh yeah, it's already late you must be tired. I'll just inform Natsume-sama that you've gone to your bed and perha—

"No. I said I'm going back."

"I know, becau—

"To Japan."

X


	12. Chapter 12: My Comrade

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice**

**Author's Note: I can't believe that I was able to do 3 chapters and a half of CYNH in just a day. It's all thanks to the lightning who struck our internet cable which caused me to do this. For spoiler alert/updates too you can add me at **** /CYNH1**

X

After sixteen hours of waiting, it's already time to meet the lady that his young master treasured the most. A silver haired kid wanders around the airport, patiently waiting for the eastern wings main guest. The flight he's waiting is from a western old country he never heard of, and the guest is a lady with of importance; those were the only descriptions that were given to him and the rest is up to his skills. Despite being the youngest among the assabu, famously known as half assassin and half butler, Shuhei is without a doubt, one of the best and outstanding Assabu in his clan, that's why he was chosen as the Assabu of the Eastern Familia, and to thank the familia who've acknowledge him, he pledged all his life serving the Sakura Household.

X

"Time check— 13:00 PM, the lady should be on her way now, prepared the car, terra firma security stand by, aerial security back up. All Familia checked." After bringing down the phone, the silver haired guy walked to the VIP entrance way and stood still for the entry of their most important guest.

X

_**Natsume's POV**_

_Perhaps I shouldn't have mentioned the thing about me and Yuria. I'm so stupid! I hope she didn't get me wrong. But, the way she talks, her smile, her all being were Yuria. Maybe it's already time to let her know that she's Yuria, that she was given a chance by God to live again and let her be born again in the life of Mikan Sakura. _

_Yeah, I will tell her everything. Also after finding the background of that thing (referring to Youichi) I never thought that I will be meeting that kid much sooner than I've expected. I'm sure Mikan would really be glad to know it too._

_Mikan, I've been waiting for this time to come. I wouldn't let you leave me again.._

The raven haired guy calmly clean up his desk, thinking that after finishing his business he would confess everything to his Mikan is disturbed by a loud knock—

"Who could it be?" Natsume thought, wishing it's Mikan.

"Good Day Ojisan, what brings you here?"

"I'm sorry for this sudden visit but I think you would like to hear something about the young lady."

"Mikan?"

X

She's neither a super model nor a beauty queen. How do you exactly label a lady with auburn hair, small face, deep eyes, perfect height, and fair skin? She's like a porcelain doll with sexiness you can't explain. A bit celebrity-like aura with a refreshing country girl's smile. It's a headache to define such beauty, but there's one thing Shuhei is sure about— she's the one they've been waiting for.

X

"Hotaru!" The now mad raven haired guy shouted trying all his composure to be leveled.

"Hyuuga. Just heard the news?"

"Don't fool around me, where is she?"

"Went home.."

"I KNOW. But where? And why?"

"5000 rabbits per question"

"SHUT IT!"

"Oh then no talking.."

"Curse your rabbits, I don't have any!"

" I thought you are the richest among those wolves?"

"But we don't use rabbits! The hell with your rabbits! Just tell me her whereabouts."

"Natsume, even I tell you, you can't easily go there.."

"How did you know that I can't?"

"Because I know"

"No, you don't"

"Whatever"

"She's the only thing I have…"

"…"

"In your present status even If you go there, you won't be able to do anything."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't save her.."

"Save? Why is she in danger?"

"You don't know how powerful the Sakura Household is; even you Hyuuga wouldn't stand a chance."

X

_**Mikan's POV**_

_I didn't expect that I'll be going back to this place; my nightmare. Ojisan asked me not to go back even if they threaten me. But I can't seem to fulfill my promise to you Ojisan, I'm sorry for betraying you. _

_Everything about my household makes me throw up, except for Ojisan and Oniisan. Yeah, I shouldn't give up. Niisan is still expecting me to reform this rotten household, and now that I have the authority, I can already set things right. I hope he's still fine. _

"Young lady, do you want some juice?"

"Oh..."

"You seem tired so maybe a fruit juice will be fine."

"Thank you, Yuriko-San" While Mikan is drinking her juice she noticed someone looking at her from the front view mirror it's as if this person doesn't want to keep his eyes away from the young lady and so this caught her attention.

"Hi!" Mikan greeted which made the young boy bowed his head in response

"I think this is the first time I saw you, if I am not mistaken." The boy jolted from where he is seating because this is the first time that he has been inquired by someone who is not his young master. Commonly someone like him is not given such attention for the servants are not needed to enter in conversation with his master, the Rule of the Assabu.

"Yes, young lady. I am Shuhei no Kou, I entered the household two years ago under young master's care, and to return the favor I pledged my life in serving the familia." The brunette who was awhile ago wanted to commit suicide for going back to the Main House, found something interesting that she could spend her time with. After hearing oath from someone she didn't expect, Mikan happily welcome the new boy in the household.

X

_I never realized that she's been suffering like this. If I was only earlier then I might have prevented this thing to happen. That selfish geek was right, in my current position there's no doubt that I'lll end up being killed or worst I won't be able to see her anymore. _

_Oh Kami-sama, why did you allow this to happen? It will be painful if she's the only who's caring this big burden— no, this is a curse she's been trying to carry on. How pitiful.. Mikan, I pray to the gods that they must keep you away from those wicked people._

A certain raven haired guy prayed in silence while waiting for others to come. Tonight they will make a thorough plan and preparation on getting back their treasured friend.

X

" The Main House is sure tough to find huh?"

"Mt. Haneko is much easier to access than Mt. Ashiwada, Mikan-sama. If you plan to visit Tenjinsha Shrine just tell me beforehand. So, I'll just inform the elders of your return young lady."

"Ok.."

"Shuhei, please guide the lady to the eastern wings."

" Yes, Yuriko-san"

As the three figures parted from each other, no one knew that someone has been watching them from afar.

X

_**Eastern Wings**_

"How was he?" Asked by a peaceful brunette trying to break the silence.

"He?"

"Akira –niisan"

"Young master? He got ill a few months ago so the household sent him to Tokyo to check his condition and recuperate."

"He got sick? Why didn't you inform about this matter?" Mikan worriedly asked

"The young master does not wish to inform his condition to the young lady. It was his very command not to let you know."

"But.." Mikan knowing Akira, he always does things on his own, just like her.

"Is he now alright?"

"Very healthy, my lady. In fact he's been waiting for your arrival since last night."

"That's great!"

"Here we are, my lady"

"Arigatou Shuhei-kun"

"It's an honor to serve you, Mikan-sama"

As she opened the door of the receiving room, memories came back flashing to our beloved protagonist, her early childhood days, scenes of warm days with her Ojisan, her elementary days and such. How she missed the place where she grew up, but everything— memories of pain, threats, and loneliness did come to welcome her back. The past was too much for her but the things she just remember also vanished when two auburn eyes met those familiar warm sapphire eyes.

" _Okaerinasai.." _

"_Yeah. I'm home… akira-niisan"_

X


End file.
